les démons du passé
by Calypsoh
Summary: Une Lisbon éprouvée par une enquête des plus difficiles; d'anciens démons qui frappent à la porte; un inconnu sympathique qui sera un allié de poids...et un infernal consultant qui connait bien les méandres d'une âme torturée! Résumé plus détaillé en p.1
1. Chapitre 1: abandon

_Coucou à tous! Revoilà caly en mode "écriture"! _

_Après m'être adonnée aux OS "post épisodes", je m'essaie aujourd'hui à la mini-fic, en espérant procurer un petit peu de satisfaction littéraire à mes lecteurs... _

_J'avais envie depuis longtemps d'explorer un peu les craintes intimes de Lisbon mais j'ignorais comment les aborder. _

_Très légers **SPOILER début SAISON 4** mais à vrai dire il s'agit d'une intrigue qui pourrait se situer n'importe où dans le show, tant qu'on y conçoit une Lisbon compliquée et un Jane aux multiples facettes (ce qui, reconnaissons-le, est le cas la plupart du temps ! )_

_Résumé: Un soir, après une enquête des plus éprouvantes à l'issue dramatique, Lisbon erre dans les rues de Sacramento, assaillie par de nombreux doutes. Les fantômes ressurgissent et pourraient bien conduire les pas de la jeune femme vers une route qu'elle tente pourtant d'éviter depuis longtemps. Au rythme de musiques irlandaises, Lisbon va découvrir qu'on n'est jamais vraiment débarrassé de son passé. Elle trouvera peut-être un étrange soutien chez des individus auxquels elle n'aurait pas songé de prime abord...à commencer par un certain "emmerdeur notoire" qui sait mieux que personne que l'on ne se libère jamais vraiment de ses tourments! _

_Personnages: Lisbon , Jane, et le patron d'un pub irlandais sorti tout droit de mon imagination_

_Disclaimer: __les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf le sympathique O'Brian que l'on rencontrera dans le chapitre 2. _

_Etes-vous tentés? _

_Si oui, rendez-vous ci-dessous pour une mini-fic composée de 6 chapitres, alternant comme toujours émotions et humour (sinon cela ne serait pas Mentalist hein?)_

**Chapitre 1: abandon**.

Le regard un peu hagard, Térésa Lisbon marchait d'un pas lent et nonchalant dans l'avenue qui menait tout droit au Capitole. La nuit était tombée sur Sacramento, permettant à la ville de se parer de ses plus beaux atours grâce aux lumières et vitrines colorées qui invitaient les promeneurs à s'extasier devant les magasins illuminés. En dépit de l'heure tardive qu'il était, de nombreux passants allaient et venaient, profitant encore de la température clémente du ciel californien. Au milieu de ces inconnus et bien loin de cette ambiance chaleureuse, une jeune femme brune errait quant à elle avec un tout autre état d'esprit. Bien loin de l'innocente promenade que d'autres trouvaient si réconfortante, Lisbon éprouvait plutôt la sensation d'accomplir un douloureux chemin de croix.

En quittant quelques temps plus tôt le bâtiment fédéral du CBI, Lisbon n'avait guère eu l'envie de rentrer immédiatement chez elle. Le cœur lourd et l'âme pesante, elle avait laissé son SUV sur le parking et avait décidé de faire quelques pas pour se changer les idées. Puis elle avait perdu la notion du temps, marchant et déambulant sans but réel depuis plus d'une heure. La journée avait été très éprouvante et à bien des égards, la flic se sentait désorientée, voire totalement affaiblie. Elle ne pouvait nier que la dernière affaire avait été très épouvante, et son issue encore plus difficile à accepter. Pourtant, depuis le temps qu'elle était flic, elle avait vu toutes sortes de cas et devrait être immunisée contre cette douleur latente qu'elle éprouvait après chaque drame lié à une enquête. Mais parfois, la peine et le chagrin qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours parvenaient à se frayer un passage jusqu'au cœur meurtri de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci leva quelques instants la tête et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de s'apaiser : en vain ! Aujourd'hui, elle avait vu mourir une jeune fille de quinze ans accusée du meurtre de son père alcoolique et violent. Aujourd'hui, elle avait repris en pleine figure ce passé qu'elle s'efforçait d'enterrer jour après jour. Tout en humant la brise légère de la nuit, Lisbon resongea à l'affaire qui l'avait tant éprouvée : appelée trois jours plus tôt sur la scène d'un crime, l'équipe de l'agent senior avait dû mener une investigation sur la mort d'un homme d'affaire réputé. Au cours de l'enquête, Térésa avait évidemment rencontré les deux filles de la victime, âgées respectivement de dix et quinze ans. Très vite, l'agent fédéral s'était rapprochée de l'aînée, Maria, une adolescente blonde au fort caractère qui depuis la mort de sa mère s'était donné pour mission de protéger sa petite sœur Julia. Après un long travail de recherches et quelques entourloupes habituelles de Jane, l'équipe avait finalement découvert que le père, loin d'être l'homme modèle que tous dépeignaient, était en réalité un pervers violent qui n'hésitait pas à frapper ses filles et à abuser de la plus grande. Le jour où il avait voulu prostituer la cadette pour payer des dettes de jeu, Maria ne l'avait pas supporté et s'était interposée : colère, violence, accident…l'issue s'imposa d'elle-même, la jeune fille avait infligé à son bourreau un mortel coup à la tête.

En resongeant à l'issue dramatique de cette histoire, Lisbon ne put réprimer de terribles frissons et dut s'appuyer quelques instants sur un lampadaire de la rue pour retrouver contenance. Pourquoi les hommes étaient-ils si imparfaits ? Pourquoi Dieu laissait-il de telles horreurs se produire ? De toute évidence, Térésa ne trouverait pas les réponses ce soir, pas plus qu'elle ne les avait trouvées des années auparavant, alors qu'elle était elle-même l'enfant battue. Ses pensées dévièrent de nouveau vers la jeune Maria et le drame qui s'était joué quelques heures plus tôt.

**_Début Flash back_**

Lisbon, la main posée sur l'étui de son arme, pénétra dans la ferme familiale des Harper. Derrière elle se tenait Jane, le visage fermé.

« _Maria ? Maria ? C'est l'agent Lisbon_, cria la jeune femme tout en continuant d'avancer. _Nous savons que tu es là_. »

Comme aucune réponse ne leur parvint, Jane et son équipière montèrent à l'étage et arrivèrent devant la chambre des filles. Essayant de faire abstraction des horreurs qui avaient dû se produire dans cette pièce, Lisbon poussa doucement la porte et se figea quelques instants devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : la jeune fille de quinze ans, assise sur son lit, tenait une arme contre sa tempe.

« _Maria…ne fais pas cela_, parvint à articuler difficilement Lisbon. _Je t'en prie_.

- _N'avancez pas_ ! dit la pauvre adolescente d'un ton calme et posé qui contrastait avec la situation dramatique qui se jouait. _N'avancez pas, je ne voudrais pas vous blesser_. »

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant la détermination dont faisait preuve la jeune fille. A ses côtés, Jane fixait Maria et comprit en quelques secondes que rien ne détournerait celle-ci de sa macabre décision.

« _Vous savez tout, n'est-ce pas_ ? demanda timidement Maria.

_- Oui_, répondit Jane posément.

_- Alors, vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que celui de le tuer. Je devais le faire, pour protéger ma petite sœur_.

_- Nous comprenons Maria_, enchaina le consultant tandis qu'à ses côtés Lisbon demeurait silencieuse. _Ton père était un monstre et ce qu'il vous a fait, à ta sœur et toi, est impardonnable. _

_- Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi le monstre, c'est moi qui finirai en prison et je ne peux pas l'accepter, _s'insurgea Maria, dont les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux.

_- Non, toi tu es une victime, _poursuivit alors Lisbon, soudain réactive. _En mettant fin à tes jours, tu laisses gagner ton bourreau. Tu lui donnes la satisfaction d'avoir gâché ton existence_.

_- C'est le cas,_ assura la jeune fille.

_- Pas forcément, Maria, pas forcément_. _La vie vaut le coup d'être vécue, crois-moi_ ! » répondit doucement Lisbon.

En écoutant sa partenaire prononcer ces mots qui semblaient tellement sincères, Jane se tourna vers elle : Lisbon avait une vraie foi en la vie, il le savait fort bien.

« _Et que deviendra Julia si tu meurs hein_ ? poursuivit la flic d'un ton doux. _Elle n'a plus que toi_.

- _Je sais qu'elle souffrira mais c'est la seule chance qu'elle ait un jour une vie normale, délivrée de tout ce qui la relie à son passé_, argumenta Maria. _Je vais passer des années en prison pour le meurtre de notre père, nous serons séparées de toute façon. Alors autant qu'elle prenne un nouveau départ, sans lui, sans moi, sans toutes les horreurs qu'elle a connues_.

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui imposer une telle chose_, contra Lisbon dont la voix tremblait quelque peu. _Tu dois te battre pour elle_, _et pour toi aussi_. _Prenez votre revanche sur la vie, prouvez à tous que vous en ressortez plus fortes ! Fais-moi confiance et défie le destin !_

_- Comme vous l'avez fait vous-même ? _lui demanda timidement la jeune fille en larmes.

- _En effet, j'ai moi aussi connu l'enfer et pourtant je suis encore debout aujourd'hui, prête à en découdre avec la vie,_ acquiesça Lisbon, déterminée. _Si j'y suis parvenue, tu le pourras aussi, je t'aiderai._ »

Maria fixa longuement l'agent de ses yeux brillants et semblait vouloir trouver dans les iris émeraude de Térésa une raison de continuer à vivre. Maria se leva alors du lit où elle était assise et l'agent crut un instant avoir gagné la partie. Malheureusement, il n'en n'était rien : Maria hocha la tête, recula de deux pas afin de ne pas blesser ses amis et prononça ses derniers mots :

« _Je suis désolée…_

_- __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**_ ! » hurla Lisbon tandis qu'un coup de feu résonna dans toute la maison.

**_Fin du flash back_**.

Au souvenir de cette terrible scène, Térésa trembla et une larme silencieuse déferla sur le beau visage de la jeune femme, toujours appuyée sur son lampadaire. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle eut envie de baisser à son tour les bras et de renoncer elle aussi à lutter. Alors qu'elle releva un peu la tête, Lisbon aperçut au coin de la rue les lumières chatoyantes d'un pub irlandais : elle connaissait bien cet endroit, pour l'avoir fréquenté dans son passé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Et alors même que sa raison lui criait de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez elle, Lisbon ne put résister à l'appel d'un vieux démon, qui avait été trop longtemps le compagnon de route de la jeune femme meurtrie. Au diable le courage, ce soir la lâcheté l'emportait…

**TBC**...


	2. Chapter 2: Irish invitation

_Coucou! merci à mes 2 lectrices fidèles Z2vy (je me suis tjs demandé ce que signifiait ton pseudo, hihi) et MrsEliDarcy (hello fan de Jane Austen!)._

_Je vous poste donc la suite, un chapitre que j'ai eu bcp de plaisir à écrire et vous présente un personnage haut en couleurs, tout droit sorti de mon imagination...Si vous le voulez, je vous mets aussi un lien musical pour recréer l'ambiance du pub..bonne lecture et merci à vous!_

**Chapitre 2 : Irish Pub invitation…**

**(à écouter pour se mettre dans l'ambiance! .com/watch?v=2iUPb7y0hgE) **

Quand elle poussa la porte du pub, Térésa découvrit une ambiance chaleureuse, empreinte de fête et de bonhommie. Elle savait pourtant que commençait ici la route qui la reconduirait vers l'Enfer et cependant le lieu n'avait rien de l'antre du démon au contraire, tout semblait si joyeux et léger !

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, au son de la musique irlandaise qui résonnait de toute part. Plusieurs individus semblaient déjà passablement éméchés et s'évertuaient pourtant à poursuivre leur concours de boisson, l'honneur revenant à celui qui descendrait le plus vite une dizaine d'échoppes de bière irlandaise. Délaissant ce spectacle affligeant qui lui serra une fraction de seconde le cœur, Lisbon alla s'asseoir à une table dans un coin et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, l'esprit s'habituant peu à peu au brouhaha ambiant. Lui revint en mémoire les soirées solitaires qu'elle avait passées ici, à une époque où elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lutter contre sa dépendance à l'alcool. Elle souvint avoir été de très nombreuses fois accostée par des hommes venus tenter leur chance auprès d'elle, mais à chaque fois, encore sobre ou déjà bien ivre, elle les repoussait de manière plus ou moins aimable. Même aux moments les plus bas de son existence, jamais elle ne s'était adonnée à une telle déchéance en s'abandonnant au premier soulard venu.

S'approcha alors le patron, un individu jovial et barbu, proche de la soixantaine, qui avait tout du brave type irlandais. Elle ne le connaissait pas, n'étant pas revenue dans ce lieu depuis au moins dix ans.

« _Hye M'mzelle ! _la salua-t-il chaleureusement tout en passant un coup de torchon à la table.

_- Bonsoir_, répondit-elle timidement.

_- Ho, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, la princesse !_ _C'est-y pas dommage d'avoir d'aussi jolis yeux qui paraissent si tristes ! _

_- Je ne suis pas triste_, lui assura-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

_- For sure, darling ! _rétorqua l'Irlandais d'un air peu convaincu. _Et moi, j'suis Paul Newman ! _

_- Impossible, vous n'avez pas ses beaux yeux bleus, _le taquina_-_t-elle gentiment sans même s'en apercevoir.

_- C'est vrai ! _déplora-t-il de manière théâtrale_. Ah, encore une femme qui n'aime que les regards d'un bleu limpide, j'ai vraiment pas de veine moi ! »_

Devant la bonhommie de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas, Lisbon ne put réprimer un sourire.

« _Ah, voilà qui est mieux_, commenta l'Irlandais, fier de sa pirouette qui avait amusé la jeune femme. _Vous êtes tellement plus jolie quand vous souriez_. »

Lisbon hocha la tête, faisant mine d'être exaspérée, mais son visage un peu plus détendu démentait son mécontentement.

« _Alors que puis-je pour vous, princesse _? poursuivit le brave homme, son torchon posé sur l'épaule.

_- Je…je voudrais boire quelque chose_.

_- Ça m'en serais douté ma petite dame, _lui dit-il avec un sourire taquin. _On vient rarement dans mon pub pour acheter une télévision._

_- Attention, si vous continuez à vous moquer de moi, je pourrais bien aller noyer mon chagrin dans un autre bar que le vôtre, _répondit-elle du même ton narquois.

_- Primo, je tiens pas un bar, mais un vrai pub, dans la pure tradition de mon pays. Grande différence ! _entreprit-il d'expliquer en levant son index droit devant le visage de la jeune femme comme il le ferait devant une petite fille à qui il donnerait une leçon de grammaire. _Le pub __O'Brian and sons__ pour vous servir_.

_- Toutes mes excuses, sire O'Brian,_ fit-elle, amusée malgré tout par le ton passionné de son interlocuteur.

_- Secundo, je serais curieux de savoir quel chagrin peut pousser un bon flic comme vous à venir toute seule la nuit pour boire. »_

Lisbon fut soudain bien surprise et perdit momentanément le peu de légèreté qu'elle avait trouvée en la compagnie de ce brave homme.

« _Comment…comment avez-vous deviné que je suis flic_ ? lui demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

_- Fastoche_, _J'suis extralucide_, fit-il mine de répondre.

_- On me l'a fait pas à moi !_

_- Et si je vous dis que je suis medium, ça marche !_

_- Encore moins, _dit-elle en hochant la tête, tout en songeant qu'avec son consultant, elle avait appris à reconnaître les charlatans.

_- Tans pis, je n'arriverai pas à vous épater, _conclut l'Irlandais d'un air faussement déçu.

_- Alors ?_

_- Votre insigne dépasse légèrement de sous votre pull et j'ai aperçu votre arme tout à l'heure quand vous êtes entrée_.

_- Bon sens de l'observation_, fit-elle admirative.

_- Déformation professionnelle_, contra-t-il humblement. _J'aime cerner assez vite mes clients pour éviter les problèmes_.

_- C'est plutôt malin, _reconnut-elle en hochant de nouveau la tête. _Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis un « bon » flic ? _

_- Oh ben, vous sortez tard, ce qui prouve que vous êtes une bosseuse vous avez observé tout à l'heure les soulards du bar et n'avez éprouvé aucune crainte, ce qui sous-entend qu'en cas de dérapage, vous savez vous défendre. Et puis ça se voit tout de suite que vous êtes une femme intelligente qui a du caractère, mais en même temps vos yeux laissent entrevoir une grande bonté. Donc, z'êtes à coup sûr excellente dans votre job _! »

Cette fois, Lisbon laissa un beau et franc sourire fendre son visage : décidemment, cet homme était une bouffée d'oxygène. Elle se surprit même à penser qu'à bien des égards, ce brave type lui rappelait quelqu'un de son entourage…la jeunesse et l'élégance en moins, peut-être.

« _Alors c'est pour oublier un chagrin d'amour ou une enquête très difficile_ ? » embraya l'Irlandais plus sérieusement en croisant les bras.

A ces mots, le visage de Térésa se referma instantanément tandis qu'elle conserva ses yeux verts devenus brillants posés sur le sympathique interlocuteur. En voyant la tristesse qui s'empara de nouveau de sa jeune cliente, celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et ajouta, doucement.

« _Compris, deuxième solution. Je vous apporte ce qu'il faut !_ »

Reconnaissante envers cet homme qui avait su voir qu'elle avait besoin à présent de solitude, elle lui adressa de nouveau un timide sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'en remettait à lui pour choisir la boisson appropriée.

Le serveur O'Brian s'éloigna, emportant avec lui un peu de cette légèreté qui avait détourné brièvement Térésa de ses sombres pensées. Assise à cette table, replongée dans le brouhaha ambiant qui ne suffisait pas recouvrir la détonation qui lui revenait incessamment à l'esprit, Lisbon prit sa tête entre ses mains puis ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier le regard implorant de Maria au moment où elle avait appuyé sur la détente.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit de chaise et réalisa alors que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir face à elle : sans doute encore un des ces Don Juan qui voudrait tenter de la séduire lourdement ! Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle décida de faire comprendre à l'importun qu'il n'avait guère à intérêt à rester là.

« _Qui que vous soyez_, _je vous donne un conseil : barrez-vous avant que je vous tire une balle dans le genou_ ! fit-elle le plus sèchement possible.

- _Certains appelleraient cela de la brutalité policière, vous pourriez perdre votre insigne._ » lui répondit alors une voix à laquelle elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

Totalement interloquée, Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et releva brusquement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec son consultant, qui la regardait de son air angélique annonciateur généralement de grandes catastrophes.

« _Jane_ ?

_- Lisbon_, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde.

_- Mais…qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?_

_- Eh bien, je me réconcilie avec la tradition irlandaise_, lui répondit-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise tout en regardant le décor qui s'offrait à lui. _C'est plutôt sympathique, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit._

_- Ne me dîtes pas que vous m'avez suivie_ ? demanda la flic, d'un ton très menaçant.

_- Je ne vous le dirai pas_ ! » ponctua le mentaliste en hochant la tête.

Cette fois, Lisbon en perdit ses mots…pour un temps ! Elle avait été la dernière à quitter le CBI, elle en était certaine. Elle avait renvoyé les membres de son équipe un peu plus tôt, pour qu'ils se remettent eux aussi de cette terrible journée. Quant à son consultant, il était venu prendre congé sur les coups de vingt-et-une heures. Tous deux n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, encore sous le coup du suicide de Maria auquel ils avaient assisté, impuissants. Jane avait simplement dit avant de quitter son équipière qu'elle ne devait rien se reprocher, qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'était dirigé vers l'ascenseur pour s'en aller du bâtiment. Lisbon avait d'ailleurs été un peu surprise qu'il la quitte ainsi, sans vraiment lui demander de ses nouvelles, mais après tout, il s'agissait de Jane.

Rassemblant ses pensées, elle posa son regard furibond sur le mentaliste qui se tenait assis face à elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle le réprimande.

« _Bon sang, Jane, vous n'avez donc aucun respect de la vie privée des autres_ ?

_- Bien sûr que si, par exemple je ne me permettrais jamais d'ouvrir votre courrier ou de fouiller dans votre tiroir à sous-vêtements_, répondit-il avec nonchalance. _Même si je sais qu'il s'agit du second tiroir de votre commode, dans votre chambre._

_- Mon tiroir ? Espèce de …_

_- En revanche_, la coupa-t-il en négligeant royalement l'air outré qu'elle arborait à cet instant, _il m'arrive d'être un peu plus intrusif quand je m'inquiète pour mes amis et que je les vois sur le point de faire une énorme erreur qu'ils regretteront amèrement par la suite_.»

Cette fois, Lisbon oublia provisoirement sa colère et resta clouée sur place face au regard redevenu sérieux de son partenaire qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Inspirant profondément pour tenter de retrouver son calme avant de noyer son impossible consultant dans la meilleure bière irlandaise du pub, Lisbon se redressa et tenta de retrouver sa contenance.

« _J'ai besoin d'être seule, Jane_, finit-elle par lâcher un peu sèchement.

_- Cela je peux le comprendre, mais votre solitude va-t-elle nécessairement de paire avec l'alcool_ ? embraya-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.

_- Allez-vous-en _! se contenta-t-elle de le rabrouer.

_- Pas avant d'être sûr que vous ne replongerez pas ! Vous avez résisté depuis de longues années, alors ne gâchez pas tout ce soir_ !

_- Jane pour la dernière fois, allez-vous-en_ ! le menaça-t-elle de nouveau en se penchant vers lui, la rage plein les yeux.

_- Vous devrez me sortir manu militari et me jeter vous-même dans le caniveau_, fit-il en se penchant vers elle également, _car je ne vous quitterai pas tant que je ne serais pas certain de vous voir renoncer à la boisson_ ! »

Leurs visages étaient à présent très proches, ils se faisaient face sans ciller et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait gêné par cette proximité si inhabituelle. Un terrible duel se jouait à cet instant entre les iris émeraude et les yeux azur : Jane savait pertinemment que son amie était tentée ce soir de noyer sa douleur dans l'alcool et voulait l'empêcher de sombrer. De son côté Lisbon en voulait terriblement à son partenaire de vouloir contrôler les anciens démons de sa patronne quand lui-même s'abandonnait sans vergogne à ses noirs desseins.

« '_xcusez moi, les z'amoureux_ ! » retentit soudain une voix guillerette à côté d'eux.

Jane et Lisbon rompirent leur contact visuel et reculèrent chacun pour s'adosser à leur chaise tandis que le patron revenait avec deux grandes tasses bien fumantes.

« _Ouhh…y a comme qui dirait de l'eau dans le gaz par ici_, commenta le brave homme en déposant un sombre breuvage devant Lisbon.

_- Pas du tout_, fit un peu sèchement la concernée en posant ses yeux sur ce que lui apportait son nouveau camarade. _Alors qu'avez-vous jugé bon pour moi_ ?

_- Ma_ _spécialité, un bon irish café fait maison pour la princesse_, rétorqua l'Irlandais. _C'est ma recette perso, je vais peut-être l'appeler le « O'Brian's coffee », vous m'en direz des nouvelles_.

_- Euh ? et qu'avez-vous mis dedans_ ? demanda Lisbon, un brin suspicieuse.

_- Du café fort, très fort, de la crème fouettée, du sucre roux, un soupçon de cannelle et de poudre de cacao amer_, répondit fièrement le patron du pub qui adressa un clin d'œil à sa cliente.

_- Dîtes-moi ? Il ne manquerait pas quelque chose dans votre spécialité ? _

_- Ah bon, et quoi donc, ma jolie ?_ fit mine de ne pas comprendre O'Brian.

_- Si je ne m'abuse, il devrait y avoir une bonne dose du whisky non ?_ _En tant qu'Irlandais, vous devez savoir cela ?_

_- Faut pas croire ce qu'on raconte, le vrai Irish coffee se fait sans alcool, ma mignonne ! Faites-moi confiance_ ! »

Cette fois le brave homme se tourna vers Jane et posa devant lui une tasse de thé parfumée tout en lui adressant un sourire complice, auquel répondit le mentaliste sous les yeux d'une Térésa décontenancée.

« _Ben voyons_, lâcha-t-elle en montrant Jane de la main, _je parie que cet emmerdeur vous a interdit de me servir de l'alcool, c'est ça ?_

_- Cela me fait beaucoup de peine de vous entendre parler de moi ainsi_, s'offusqua le consultant qui fit mine de bouder tout en soufflant sur son thé pour le refroidir.

_- La ferme, Jane ! _le coupa-t-elle immédiatement sous les yeux rieurs de l'Irlandais_._

_- Ouh ! J'avais vu juste, elle a un sacré caractère la petite dame, je l'ai remarqué tout de suite_, embraya ce dernier qui tapa sur l'épaule de Jane, manquant de lui faire renverser sa tasse.

_- Et encore, là elle est calme_, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le consultant tout en reportant ses yeux sur sa partenaire qui fulminait face à lui.

_- Bon dieu Jane, de quel droit vous mêlez-vous de ma vie ? Et vous, Monsieur, votre boulot consiste à servir vos clients, pas à vous immiscer dans leurs problèmes._

_- Doucement tigresse, _répondit O'Brian en levant les mains en guise de reddition. _Je vous rappelle que vous ne m'avez passé aucune commande précise!_

_- Mais je…oh laissez tomber ! _capitula la jeune femme, qui ne voulait pas passer ses nerfs sur le sympathique Irlandais.

_- De toute façon, j'avais compris que vous étiez sur la corde raide avant que votre petit ami…_

_- On n'est pas ensemble ! _le coupèrent en même temps les deux concernés, Jane d'un ton placide, Lisbon d'un ton furieux.

_- Oui, bon...avant que votre blondinet ne me le confirme en me suppliant de ne pas vous servir d'alcool ! Je ne vous en aurais pas donné de toute façon, vous valez mieux que ça non ?» _termina O'Brian de son ton bourru mais néanmoins amical.

A ces mots, Lisbon ne sut que répondre : voilà qu'un parfait étranger, vendeur d'alcool qui plus est, la poussait à résister à son vice et ne pas sombrer dans ses mauvais penchants passés!

« _Oui, elle vaut beaucoup mieux que ça_ ! » ajouta Jane très calmement, en tenant sa tasse et savourant un thé qu'il trouvait visiblement très à son goût.

La jeune femme se sentait cernée et aurait vraiment aimé fuir : il lui aurait si été facile de se lever d'un bond, de planter là ces deux énergumènes qui prétendaient la connaître et de filer à l'autre bout de la ville dans un endroit où elle pourrait s'adonner à l'ivresse sans personne pour la juger. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne pouvait _physiquement_ pas partir ! Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, l'ambiance joyeuse du pub, la musique irlandaise qui évoquait ses propres origines, l'accueil chaleureux de cet étrange O'Brian, la présence à la fois insupportable et apaisante de Jane sirotant son thé face à elle poussaient Lisbon à rester inerte sur cette chaise. Pire que cela, peu à peu elle prenait conscience de la lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve et de la catastrophe qu'elle avait frôlée en entrant dans ce bar. Toutes ces années de combat intérieur, de volonté de fer, de courage pour lutter contre la dépendance et retrouver la dignité qu'elle avait perdue avaient failli voler en éclat ce soir.

Meurtrie, à bout de nerfs, mais surtout honteuse et affligée, Lisbon baissa la tête et renonça à lutter : les deux hommes la virent alors se cacher les yeux et devinèrent au bout de quelques secondes aux petits soubresauts que son corps faisait qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

Jane échangea un regard confus avec l'Irlandais qui ne savait pas quoi faire : pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette étrange jeune femme lui était apparue tout de suite sympathique mais aussi fort vulnérable sous ses apparences de dur à cuire. En tant que tenancier de pub, il reconnaissait tout de suite les anciens alcooliques qui replongeaient et avait été navré de voir cette femme prête à jeter l'éponge et à se laisser tenter par l'enfer. Aussi quand il avait aperçu ce beau blond, tiré à quatre épingles dans son élégant costume trois pièces, s'approcher du bar pour lui demander de ne pas servir d'alcool à la jolie inconnue brune, O'Brian avait été ému : oui, lui l'Irlandais grande gueule habitué aux soulards et aux blagues de comptoir !

Reportant son regard sur la fliquette qui baissait enfin les armes, le sympathique patron sentit qu'il devait se retirer pour laisser le blondinet arranger la situation.

« _Bon, ben moi…j'vous laisse_, bredouilla-t-il, un peu confus.

_- Merci infiniment, monsieur O'Brian_, le salua gentiment Jane.

_- Mwé_…

_- Si…vraiment_ » conclut le mentaliste d'un ton sérieux et sincère en mettant dans ces deux petits mots toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour cet inconnu qui avait aidé Lisbon, à sa façon.

L'Irlandais hocha la tête puis repartit derrière son bar, laissant les deux enquêteurs tranquilles.

**TBC**...


	3. Chapter 3: confessions

_**Coucou à mes 2 fidèles revieweuses…merci infiniment à vous MrsElizabethDarcy et Z2vy (sympa l'explication du pseudo, hihi ! et merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne). Donc pas de panique, on a fini avec la Lisbon en mode "pleurs", place à la tigresse à laquelle on est plus habitués ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et merci à vous 2.**_

**Chapitre 3 : confessions**.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Lisbon demeura le visage enfoui dans ses mains : elle ne faisait aucun bruit et personne assistant à la scène de l'extérieur n'aurait juré qu'un vrai drame se jouait à cette table. Jane ne rompit pas le silence, laissant à la brunette le temps nécessaire pour retrouver ses moyens. Il se contentait de l'observer, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de thé mais sans jamais lâcher Térésa du regard. Jane ne savait que trop que les personnes les plus fortes étaient souvent celles qui faisaient les chutes les plus terribles. Habituée à se montrer vaillante et à masquer ses moindres faiblesses, Térésa Lisbon faisait partie de ces individus pour qui pleurer devant une tierce personne était une défaite, et pourtant ce soir elle pleurait devant lui. Mais l'ancien faux médium savait surtout que les démons du passé, chimères pernicieuses qui guettent le meilleur moment pour réapparaitre, se montraient de redoutables adversaires. Il luttait lui-même tous les jours avec les siens et s'aventurait bien souvent en eaux troubles à cause d'eux. Mais quand quelques heures plus tôt, en s'apprêtant à quitter le CBI, il s'était arrêté pour saluer son équipière, il avait lu dans ses yeux verts, droits et francs qu'elle faillirait ce soir là. Il avait déjà vu Lisbon fragilisée mais son instinct de mentaliste lui avait dicté que cette fois c'était différent : il avait perçu pour la première fois chez sa coriace partenaire de la vraie détresse et avait immédiatement su que Lisbon serait tentée de boire. Il s'était abstenu d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, conscient que la jeune femme serait en total déni. Aussi avait-il jugé bon de la laisser seule et d'attendre dans la DS de voir ce qu'il allait se produire. Au bout d'une heure, il avait aperçu la frêle silhouette de la jeune femme quitter le bâtiment fédéral, s'approcher de son SUV puis finalement décider de partir à pied. Et il l'avait suivie, discrètement, arpentant les mêmes rues qu'elle, surveillant ses gestes, guettant ses signes de faiblesse tout en conservant une distance raisonnable. En tant normal, l'excellente flic qu'elle était aurait senti que quelqu'un la filait mais ce soir l'esprit de la jeune femme avait été bien trop embrumé par le drame récent et elle ne s'était aperçu de rien. Puis il l'avait vu soudain chanceler, s'appuyer sur un lampadaire pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Jane fut tenté de la rejoindre pour la réconforter. Finalement, il avait vu ses peurs confirmées en constatant que son amie se dirigeait alors vers un pub illuminé. Il se souvint qu'il avait éprouvé de la colère : sa patronne incarnait ce qu'il avait de plus droit et de plus fiable dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à replonger dans l'alcool, pas elle, pas le pilier Lisbon.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé lorsque Jane constata que la jeune femme devant lui se séchait les yeux et semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine contenance. Il posa alors sa tasse et se recula dans son siège, fixant Térésa et attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Celle-ci releva la tête puis sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Jane sourit discrètement : les gestes de son amie semblaient plus assurés, son port de tête indiquait qu'elle avait repris de la vigueur et surtout il vit dans son regard que le pire était passé…du moins pour l'instant.

Lisbon inspira grandement et croisa alors les yeux de Jane, fixés sur elle.

« _Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi_, lui reprocha-t-elle d'une voix un peu éraillée.

_- Vous regarder comment ?_

_- Comme si vous étiez réellement capable de lire chacune de mes pensées et de décrypter le moindre de mes secrets._

_- Vous me connaissez depuis suffisamment longtemps, Lisbon, pour savoir que je lis réellement en vous comme dans un livre ouvert_.

_- Oui, eh bien arrêtez, c'est tout, _lui demanda-t-elle en soufflant, signe d'une profonde lassitude. _C'est déjà assez humiliant pour moi que vous m'ayez vue ainsi et que vous sachiez tout de mes travers, alors n'en rajoutez pas. _

_- En quoi est-ce humiliant ?_ demanda-t-il surpris. _Je vous ai déjà vu pleurer auparavant et je savais déjà tout de vos anciens problèmes d'alcool_.

_- Pour une fois Jane, ne pourriez-vous pas cesser de vouloir avoir le dernier mot ? Juste pour une fois_, le supplia-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux.

_- D'accord, _acquiesça-il simplement en terminant son thé.

_- Merci. »_

Lisbon posa ses mains sur la tasse encore chaude qui se tenait devant elle : le fameux _Irish coffee_ sans alcool ! Tout en hochant la tête, la jeune femme fixait le breuvage « inoffensif » qui avait bien failli être de toute autre nature quelques temps auparavant. Elle laissa alors la musique irlandaise l'envahir peu à peu : elle avait toujours aimé cette ambiance, particulièrement la harpe et les violons. Plusieurs clients bien échauffés avaient d'ailleurs entamé quelques pas de danse folklorique, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres présents, et notamment celle de Jane. Cinq hommes en particulier dansaient avec passion sur un rythme celtique endiablé tandis que certaines autres personnes, O'Brian en tête, commençaient à taper dans les mains pour encourager les artistes.

« _Savez-vous qu'en Irlande, je serais vénéré comme un vrai roi_ ? reprit l'air de rien Jane devant une Lisbon un peu perplexe. _Eh bien oui, Saint Patrick_ !

_- Un qualificatif qui ne vous va guère_, fit remarquer la brunette, toujours un peu lasse.

_- Lequel, « vénéré_ » ? dit-il un peu plus fort, pour couvrir la musique.

_- Non « saint_ » ! ponctua-t-elle en hochant la tête.

_- Je vous l'accorde_ » reconnut-il bien volontiers alors qu'il reportait son regard pétillant sur les danseurs.

Lisbon profita de cette pause pour fixer Jane à la dérobée quelques instants : dieu que cet homme pouvait l'exaspérer et la mettre hors d'elle ! Elle imaginait au moins deux fois par jour l'étrangler et rêvait parfois de commettre le crime parfait contre lui. Pourtant, il était aussi celui dont la présence l'apaisait le plus. Ce soir, s'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurait cédé à ses vieux démons. Et même si elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais devant lui, il lui apportait autant qu'il lui prenait, il l'aidait autant qu'il la mettait en mauvaise posture, il l'améliorait autant qu'il la pervertissait. Qui aurait pu croire que Patrick Jane, l'ange déchu, le personnage obscur et instable qu'il était, l'aurait aidée ce soir à rester sur la route de la raison et de la sagesse ?

Jane se retourna de nouveau vers elle et constata qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis de longues minutes.

_« C'est vous à présent qui me dévisagez_, lui fit-il remarquer en souriant.

_- Peut-être parce que je commence à savoir moi aussi à lire en vous_, répondit-elle doucement, les yeux toujours tristes.

_- Tiens, tiens, _fit-il d'un ton narquois. _Essayez donc! Je serai curieux de voir cela._

_- Non, _déclina-t-elle.

_- Allez-y, _l'invita-t-il, en se redressant pour être bien face à la jeune femme. _Vous devez bien avoir appris quelques petites pratiques en me côtoyant. _

_- Jane, je n'ai pas la tête à cela, _tenta-t-elle de nouveau de refuser.

_- Je pense que s'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de lire un minimum en moi, c'est vous Lisbon. »_

Jane avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton sérieux et apaisant qui toucha Térésa plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire. Elle plongea alors dans les yeux bleu limpide de son consultant et fut tentée, malgré elle de décrypter ce qu'elle y percevait.

« _Vous_…commença-t-elle avec hésitation. _Vous m'avez suivie parce que vous aviez mesuré ma détresse de ce soir et aviez prévu ma folie. Alors vous avez voulu m'aider._

_- ça c'était assez évident_, la taquina-t-il. _Vous pouvez mieux faire Madame Irma_ ?

_- Vous aimez vraiment beaucoup la musique irlandaise à en juger l'attention avec laquelle vous observiez à l'instant le spectacle qui se jouait devant nous. Peut-être même avez-vous envie d'apprendre un jour à danser sur ce type de musique folklorique. _

_- Ce n'est pas faux_, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête. _Quoi d'autre_ ?

_- Vous vous prêtez à ce petit jeu de divination avec moi car vous savez pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment vous percer à jour, ce qui est assez hypocrite de votre part_, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus assuré.

_- Mmm…_

_- Pourtant, je crois que votre geste part d'une réelle bonne intention. _

_- Ah oui_ ? se redressa-t-il, fixant de nouveau toute son attention.

_- Oui, _embraya Lisbon en portant enfin sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. _Je pense que_ _vous tenez réellement à moi, Jane_. »

Lisbon ne sut pas comment elle avait pu prononcer si facilement ces mots alors qu'elle-même doutait si souvent de ce postulat. Tout en sirotant le nectar irlandais concocté par O'Brian, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite.

_« Bien sûr que je tiens à vous, _reprit Jane un peu déboussolé. _Vous le savez depuis le temps. _

_- Mais si vous êtes ici ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement pour me sauver. Vous avez vu ce soir une facette peu glorieuse et très intime de moi, _continuait la jeune femme, imperturbable._ Vous connaissiez ma faiblesse mais n'en aviez jamais été témoin auparavant. Alors pour rétablir l'équilibre, vous vous proposez de me montrer à votre tour un peu de votre vrai visage. Je sais par exemple que vous ne supportez pas l'idée que je puisse perdre pied parce que je représente votre garde fou. Sous vos airs de clown ahuri et derrière votre masque d'homme cynique, subsiste encore un peu de cette humanité que vous vous efforcez d'étouffer. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, il semblerait que je sois capable de faire ressurgir de temps à autre cet aspect positif de votre personnalité. Comme ce soir…»_

Cette fois, Jane ne disait plus rien : il se contentait d'écouter religieusement le portrait que Lisbon dressait de lui. Il semblerait qu'elle fût bien meilleure juge qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Il la fixait intensément tandis qu'elle poursuivait ses constatations, d'une voix posée.

« _Vous avez été dévasté vous aussi par le suicide de Maria, qui ne le serait pas ? Mais vous le dissimulez, comme toujours, derrière une apparente frivolité qui trompe tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf moi, Jane. Vous êtes assis ici avec moi parce que vous vous dîtes qu'on a loupé quelque chose, que vous et moi avons échoué à sauver cette enfant de quinze ans, âge qu'aurait aujourd'hui votre petite fille_. »

A l'évocation de sa tendre Charlotte, Jane se crispa et baissa la tête : Térésa ne mentionnait jamais la femme et l'enfant de son équipier, consciente que ce dernier n'aimait pas en parler. Mais ce soir, elle était sensée lire dans les pensées de Jane et celui-ci devait bien avouer qu'elle avait tout bon : l'image de Maria s'était superposée plusieurs fois ces derniers jours avec celle de sa propre fille.

Ne sachant pas quelle force la poussait à parler si franchement à son équipier, Lisbon eut le bref sentiment de se montrer cruelle envers lui. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, aucune animosité dans ses propos. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi franche et spontanée avec Jane qu'en cet instant, comme si le fait qu'il l'autorise en principe à lire en lui, lui avait permis de mettre en mots toutes les sensations qu'elle éprouvait en le regardant.

« _J'ai fait preuve d'une immense faiblesse devant vous tout à l'heure, mais vous faîtes preuve d'une immense faiblesse à votre tour devant moi en restant ici, en refusant de rentrer chez vous pour affronter seul la terrible réalité de la mort de Maria. Nous avons échoué tous les deux et nous pleurons tous les deux cet échec, chacun à notre façon. Moi en ayant ressenti la pitoyable envie de boire, vous en ayant ressenti le besoin de me secourir en dépit de votre résolution de ne vous attacher à personne_. »

Jane releva la tête et Lisbon put voir les yeux du consultant briller: ainsi elle avait vu juste et était enfin parvenue à atteindre son équipier au plus profond de lui-même, et cela sans cri, sans colère, sans virulence…juste avec sincérité. Un peu embarrassée, Lisbon porta de nouveau à ses lèvres son breuvage tandis que Jane semblait se débattre à son tour avec ses démons. Le silence s'instaura quelques instants entre les partenaires, qui gardaient tous les deux les yeux baissés.

« _Vous avez indéniablement progressé dans l'art de la lecture d'autrui_, lâcha finalement assez froidement le consultant.

- _Il semblerait que j'ai eu un bon professeur_ » répondit-elle tout aussi laconiquement.

Jane se pinça un peu les lèvres, conscient en effet de l'influence pas toujours positive qu'il avait sur la jeune femme. Mais ce soir, il fut attrapé par la lucidité dont faisait preuve son amie en dépit des tourments qui assaillaient son âme depuis l'après-midi.

En relevant la tête, Lisbon s'aperçut du trouble dans lequel elle avait jeté Jane et se sentit coupable.

« _Je…pardon Jane, je… ne voulais pas vous blesser_, tenta-t-elle de s'excuser.

_- Je le sais_, la coupa-t-il promptement. _Je ne vous en veux pas_.

_- C'est juste que…enfin, vous m'avez…_

_- Térésa, je ne vous en veux pas_. »

Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, chose qu'il faisait rarement, eut l'étrange effet d'apaiser quelque peu les craintes de la flic. Elle vit dans le regard troublé de Jane que ce dernier avait été ébranlé, mais nullement vexé. Ils avaient cette folle capacité dans leur relation complexe de se confronter mille et une fois par jour sans parvenir à s'en vouloir vraiment.

« _Et si nous rentrions_ ? » lui proposa-t-il gentiment, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire et acquiesça simplement : il se faisait tard et la journée avait été très éprouvante. Elle devait se reposer un minimum avant de réattaquer de bonne heure le lendemain matin : il faudrait se rendre auprès de la petite Julia pour déterminer des démarches à suivre, maintenant que la fillette se retrouvait seule.

Tous deux se levèrent et Jane, en parfait gentleman se dirigea vers le bar pour régler leurs consommations, suivie de Térésa qui voulait saluer le patron irlandais. Ce dernier se tenait derrière son comptoir, toujours à assister gaiement aux danses folkloriques un peu confuses que ses clients éméchés esquissaient. En voyant approcher les deux enquêteurs, O'Brian vint à leur rencontre, se postant ainsi vers la caisse enregistreuse.

« _Combien vous dois-je_ ? demanda le mentaliste en sortant sa monnaie.

_- 5$50 pour le thé, mon petit gars. Pour la demoiselle, c'est cadeau_, répondit l'Irlandais en adressant un clin d'œil à Lisbon.

_- Charmant ! _ironisa Jane qui régla néanmoins en souriant.

_- C'est gentil, mais je vais payer, vous n'avez pas à m'offrir le…_

_- Alors, il était bon mon Irish coffee spécial_ ? » la coupa O'Brian montrant clairement qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à la faire payer.

Lisbon comprit qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille, alors elle sourit au brave homme et lui confirma que sa boisson était délicieuse.

« _J'me demande si je ne vais pas le baptiser, je pourrais peut-être lui donner votre nom_ ?

_- Oh, il est doué ! Voilà une très jolie façon détournée d'apprendre comment vous vous appelez, Lisbon_, fit remarquer innocemment Jane, malgré tout très reconnaissant envers ce bonhomme qui parvenait à détendre son amie.

_- Lisbon ? _cueillit sur le vif le patron. _Et le prénom qui va avec_ ?

_- Térésa, _accepta de répondre la jeune femme.

_- Eh bien, ma jolie demoiselle, je vais dès demain inscrire ma nouvelle boisson non alcoolisée sur la carte le Teresa's coffee, ça sonne bien non ? Avec tarif spécial pour les forces de l'ordre, ça va sans dire._

_- Voilà une très bonne idée !_ surenchérit le mentaliste avec enthousiasme. _Surtout que cela rend un bel hommage à ses origines irlandaises._

_- C'est vrai ? _releva le patron, en se tournant tout surpris vers la brunette. _Vous faites partie du clan_ ?

_- De loin, _répliqua Lisbon en souriant. _Mes arrières grands-parents ont émigré d'Irlande pour s'installer aux Etats-Unis. Mais je n'y suis moi-même jamais allée_.

_- Ça viendra, princesse ! Le sang gaélique finit toujours par ressortir, croyez-moi !_ _D'ailleurs, vos beaux yeux verts évoquent notre couleur nationale !_

_- Et moi je m'appelle Patrick, ça compte comme atout irlandais ? _tenta de plaisanter ledit consultant.

_- C'est un début, blondinet ! » _rétorqua O'Brian de sa grosse voix bourrue.

Puis Lisbon s'avança et tendit son bras pour saluer le brave homme.

« _Merci, monsieur_, lâcha-t-elle timidement tandis que ses frêles doigts étaient recouverts par la grande poigne de l'Irlandais.

_- Bah, c'est qu'un café._

_- Non, c'est beaucoup plus_… »

De son beau regard clair, la jeune femme gratifia le patron du pub d'un remerciement profond pour l'avoir aidée à se détourner de la boisson. Ce dernier hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait fort bien compris le message implicite.

« _Ça ira hein_ ? s'inquiéta-t-il sans relâcher la main de Lisbon.

_- Oui_, lui assura-t-elle sobrement, mais réellement convaincue. _Et je vous promets de revenir profiter du __Teresa's coffee__ très vite_.

_- Avec grand plaisir ! _répondit O'Brian, ravi. _Passez quand vous voulez_ !

_- Moi aussi ?_ s'immisça Jane comme à l'accoutumée. _Je rêverais d'apprendre la danse folklorique irlandaise_.

_- Va y avoir du boulot, Paul Newman !_ » le taquina O'Brian qui se tourna vers Lisbon en lui adressant un dernier clin d'œil complice.

Au souvenir de leur conversation quelques temps plus tôt sur les yeux bleus qu'aimait tant Térésa, cette dernière lâcha à son tour un beau sourire, qui s'agrandit en voyant la tête ahurie de Jane. Ce dernier sentait qu'une subtilité lui échappait et qu'il s'agissait d'une connivence entre son amie et l'Irlandais. Mais il ne releva pas, préférant ne pas se mêler de cette blague dont il apprendrait le fin mot un jour de toute façon. Lisbon passa devant et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. A son tour Jane salua O'Brian de la tête et s'apprêtait à la suivre quand la voix du patron l'interpela une dernière fois.

« _Hey blondinet_ ? fit il à Jane qui se retourna alors vers lui. _Veillez bien sur elle, c'est une fille chouette._ »

Jane plongea son regard dans celui du patron et y lut une vraie sollicitude pour Lisbon. Touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, le mentaliste arbora un visage à la fois sérieux et ému.

« _Promis_. » finit-il par dire avec une profonde conviction qu'il ne pensait plus éprouver.

Puis adressant un dernier regard à l'Irlandais, il rejoignit Lisbon qui l'attendait devant la porte. O'Brian les regarda partir avec bienveillance : la jeune femme avait effectivement l'air d'aller mieux, du moins, elle ne semblait plus vouloir ce soir noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il ignorait s'il reverrait un jour ces deux-là : quelque chose faisait dire à l'Irlandais qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine mais que quoiqu'il arrive ils se soutiendraient l'un l'autre.

**TBC**...


	4. Chapter 4: illusions

**Haha, je passe à 3 lecteurs…c'est pas mal hein ? Merci de votre fidélité toujours adorable.**

**Z2vy : que dire après ce com détaillé et vraiment gentil? En effet je vois moi aussi Lisbon comme une femme fière et terriblement tendre en même temps. De même qu'un Jane non sarcastique ne serait plus le vrai Jane, lol ! Il sait pourtant aussi se montrer protecteur, j'aimerais d'ailleurs que les réalisateurs développent un peu cet aspect dans la série. Merci ma très chère lectrice, en espérant ne pas te décevoir avec la suite.**

**PS : je suis friande des longues reviews, donc surtout ne te freine pas, j'adooooooooore, hihi !**

**MrsDarcy : je n'ai guère fréquenté les pub, j'ai simplement puisé dans les représentations qu'on en fait. J'y ai tjs perçu comme des lieux chaleureux…pour ce qui est du « retour », en voici une partie…biz et merci. **

**Eponyme : un lecteur (lectrice ?) de plus, MERCI ET bienvenue !**

**quel beau pseudo là encore ! Comment oses-tu dire que Jane est irrésistible ? Es-tu sure qu'on parle du même Jane ? A-t-on idée de voir en lui un homme charmant, séduisant, horripilant mais vraiment craquant ? (oups, je crois que je me laisse emportée par mon enthousiasme, hihi)…merci et j'espère à très vite !**

**Voici le chapitre suivant, sur la route du retour qui se fera en deux étapes ! On y retrouve notre Lisbon flic ! Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 4 : illusions**.

En sortant du pub, Jane et Lisbon constatèrent que, malgré l'heure tardive, la chaleur était loin d'avoir diminué. Pour tout dire le temps s'était alourdi, rendant l'air encore plus pesant que pendant la journée. En outre, Lisbon avait tellement erré sans avoir la notion du temps qu'ils se trouvaient à présent à l'autre bout de Sacramento, assez éloignés du bâtiment fédéral.

« _Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas filée avec votre vieux tacot_, fit la brunette en se tournant vers son voisin.

_- Encore et toujours ce ton méprisant quand vous parlez de ma chère DS_, déplora Jane une main dans la poche. _Votre méconnaissance de l'élégance et du raffinement me désole._

_- C'est oui ou c'est non ? _le coupa-t-elle excédée_. _

_- En effet, j'ai laissé mon véhicule sur le parking du CBI. Nous pouvons néanmoins prendre le bus._

_- Je préfèrerais marcher, si vous le voulez bien_. »

Jane l'invita gracieusement à le précéder et tous deux reprirent la route d'un bon pas. Bien qu'ils croisèrent encore quelques passants, les rues s'étaient considérablement vidées, donnant à nos deux enquêteurs une sensation de calme loin du brouhaha quotidien.

Ils demeurèrent quelques temps sans parler, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et resongeant tous deux à l'étrange soirée qu'ils venaient de passer.

« _Que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver à Julia_ ? demanda timidement Lisbon au bout d'un moment, toujours en regardant droit devant elle.

- _Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle va être placée en foyer d'accueil où elle bénéficiera d'un soutien psychologique. Elle devra d'abord surmonter les faits violents qu'elle a connus, les accepter pour pouvoir les dépasser et commencer à se reconstruire._

_- Elle est toute seule à présent,_ regretta Lisbon qui resongea à la difficulté pour cette fillette de vivre sans sa sœur ainée tant chérie.

- _C'est vrai mais_ _je_ _crois que dans le fond, Maria avait raison_. » lâcha simplement Jane, toujours les mains dans les poches.

A ces mots, Lisbon stoppa net son avancée et se tourna vers le mentaliste, lui jetant un regard outré.

« _La_ _mort de Maria est certes un immense choc pour la petite mais c'est peut-être aussi l'occasion de faire table rase de tout ce détestable passé_, tenta d'expliquer posément Jane qui sentait son amie sur la défensive.

_- Donc, selon vous, cette gamine a eu raison de se faire sauter la cervelle !_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit_, corrigea-t-il en levant son index devant le visage de Térésa. _J'avance simplement l'idée que Julia, totalement isolée, a peut-être plus de chance de tomber dans une famille aimante. Si Maria avait été en prison, la petite aurait gardé l'espoir de retrouver un jour sa sœur et n'aurait jamais vraiment pu aller de l'avant_. »

Lisbon soupira d'exaspération, outrée par ce qu'elle entendait. Néanmoins, elle avait à ses côtés un Jane qui conservait son calme et elle ne souhaitait pas se laisser aller contre lui à une colère aveugle qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ce soir. Elle inspira profondément et reprit la route, décidée à poursuivre le débat le plus paisiblement possible.

« _Donc vous estimez que le sacrifice de Maria ne sera pas vain._

_- Il ne doit pas l'être en tout cas_. » déclara Jane, soulagé de ne pas voir déferler sur lui toute la haine refoulée de son équipière.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue et débouchèrent sur l'avenue principale où la circulation était déjà plus dense. Ils s'arrêtèrent au passage piéton, attendant que le signal passe au vert.

« _Comment faites-vous_ ? demanda Lisbon d'une voix douce en se tournant vers celui qui se tenait debout à ses côtés.

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Pour mettre de la distance entre vous et toute cette horreur ? Pour gérer ce à quoi nous avons assisté cet après-midi _?

_- Vous oubliez que j'ai vu pire. »_ répondit Jane le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent de nouveau : en voyant l'air grave qu'arborait son équipier, Lisbon se gifla mentalement pour son manque de tact. Elle avait été tellement bouleversée par la situation qu'elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était, allant jusqu'à prononcer involontairement des mots malheureux.

Jane ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur : quand le feu pour piéton passa au vert, il posa simplement sa main dans le dos de Térésa pour l'inviter à traverser l'avenue. Arrivés de l'autre côté, ils reprirent leur progression vers le CBI, situé encore à une bonne distance.

« _Je suis maladroite ce soir dans mon discours_, fit remarquer la jeune femme tout en marchant.

_- ça ne fait rien, je vous en ai fait voir de bien plus difficiles n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Une fois encore, Jane désamorçait une situation délicate à l'aide d'un sourire et d'un bon mot. Lisbon le remercia d'un regard tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur promenade paisiblement.

« _Vous arrive-t-il parfois de vous demander ce que serait votre vie…dans d'autres circonstances_ ? demanda-t-elle un peu hésitante.

- _Vous voulez dire, dans un monde parallèle où les aliens seraient les maîtres du monde_ ? » esquiva-t-il habilement en plaisantant.

Malgré elle et malgré la peine qui pesait sur son âme, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser à son tour un petit sourire devant les gamineries de son consultant elle savait pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'une pirouette de plus pour éviter de lui répondre. Mais elle poursuivit, en obstinée qu'elle était.

« _Non, je veux dire…sans les drames que vous avez connus, sans les épreuves qui ont fait de vous l'homme que vous êtes_.

_- En général, j'évite de me poser la question, j'aurais bien trop peur de m'imaginer en avocat d'affaire coincé ou en surfeur professionnel idolâtré et traqué par les paparazzis,_ répondit-il narquois.

_- Ne pouvez-vous pas être sérieux une minute_ ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

_- Et vous _? _Comment imaginez-vous votre autre vie_ ? » contra-t-il en la dévisageant.

Une fois encore, il se défilait et retournait la situation à son avantage, pour éviter d'affronter l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui. Lisbon le connaissait bien et en d'autres circonstances, elle se serait mise en colère, l'accusant de fuir lâchement la conversation dès que celle-ci devenait trop personnelle. Mais après ce que Jane avait accompli pour elle ce soir, après l'analyse plus que troublante qu'elle avait faite de lui au pub, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de redresser quelque peu autour de lui les remparts qu'elle avait passablement affaiblis. Aussi décida-t-elle de jouer la carte de la franchise : après tout, les masques étaient tombés plus d'une fois ce soir.

« _Je rêve parfois de ne plus être confrontée à toute cette douleur et à tous ces crimes odieux_, avoua-t-elle en levant la tête pour regarder le ciel étoilé. _Entendez-moi bien, j'adore mon métier et je suis fière de contribuer même humblement à rendre cette ville plus sûre_. _Mais, je me dis que je pourrais moi aussi avoir une vie plus calme. »_

A ses côtés, Jane laissa échapper un petit rire discret, qui ressemblait plus à un léger soupir.

« _Vous me trouvez ridicule_ ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

_- Pas du tout_, la rassura-t-il très sincèrement. _C'est juste que je vous imagine mal dans un jardin ensoleillé avec un bouquet de fleurs sur la table et des petits chatons dans un panier. _

_- Sans aller jusqu'à cette image d'Epinal, disons simplement que j'aimerais pouvoir avoir autre chose dans ma vie que les meurtres et les tarés. »_

Jane n'eut pas le temps de répondre que leur attention fut attirée par des ricanements. Un peu plus loin, dans un abribus, une jeune femme se trouvait importunée par deux hommes de toute évidence ivres. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants mais on ne savait jamais comment pouvait évoluer ce genre de situation.

« _Hoho, ceux-là n'ont pas vraiment l'air de chatons dans un panier_, plaisanta Jane reportant son regard sur son équipière qui portait déjà sa main sur son badge.

- _Restez-là ! »_ se contenta-t-elle d'ordonner avant de se diriger d'un pas alerte vers l'abribus vitré.

Jane la regarda partir et éprouva une immense satisfaction à la voir toujours aussi dévouée à la justice. Il aurait été vraiment dommage qu'elle finisse ce soir à peu près dans le même état que les deux énergumènes qu'elle s'apprêtait à remettre en place.

« _Allez M'dme, vous n'allez pas prendre ce bus mal famé_, dit gaiment l'un des joyeux lurons à la jeune femme blonde assise sur le banc, un peu inquiète. _Ce n'est pas très prudent_ !

_- Ben c'est sûr_, acquiesça son acolyte, tout aussi éméché. _On va vous ramener, nous_ !

_- Non ça ira_, déclina poliment l'inconnue, franchement mal à l'aise.

_- Excusez-moi, il y a un problème ici ? _s'interposa Lisbon d'un ton courtois mais néanmoins assuré.

_- Hey, Bart !_ _Regarde le joli petit lot qui arrive_ ! s'exclama le premier ivrogne.

_- Voyons, on ne parle pas comme ça aux dames, frérot,_ fit le plus grand d'un air faussement scandalisé avant de se tourner vers la brunette. _Bonsoir poupée_ !

_- Messieurs, je vais vous demander de partir et de cesser d'importuner Madame, _poursuivit la flic nullement impressionnée, tout en arborant son insigne.

_- Oh ! Mais on ne l'ennuie pas du tout, on lui proposait simplement de la raccompagner chez elle, _fit le premier homme en levant les mains.

_- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de votre aide et je crois qu'elle vous a clairement demandé de la laisser tranquille, _répliqua Lisbon.

_- Et vous, vous n'avez pas peur toute seule dans les rues la nuit venue ?_ prononça le plus grand d'une voix lascive un peu trop expressive.

_- Ne vous faites pas de souci pour moi_, ironisa-t-elle en tirant un peu sa veste pour dévoiler son holster. _Allez messieurs, ne m'obligez pas à vous embarquer pour tapage nocturne sur la voie publique_. _Passez votre chemin_.

_- Ouh, j'adore ! _s'exclama l'un des ivrognes en s'approchant de Lisbon avec un air de séducteur. _Une femme flic armée et au caractère de feu, c'est sexy !_

_- Cela peut aussi être dangereux, _fit-elle bien plus sèchement en posant sa main sur le buste de l'individu pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus près. _Croyez-moi, vous feriez mieux de partir, et vite !_ »

Cette fois, la jeune femme avait parlé d'un ton sans appel et arborait un regard noir qui glaça quelque peu son interlocuteur : de toute évidence, les deux ivrognes comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à insister.

« _Allez Bart, laisse tomber_, fit le second en passant son bras autour du cou de son frère. _Allons finir notre soirée au Rook's bar_.

- _Sage décision_. » conclut Lisbon sans les lâcher du regard.

Ledit Bart jeta un dernier regard à la flic, et finit par se ranger à l'avis de son frère. Tous deux reprirent la route en titubant et passèrent devant Jane qui s'était approché malgré l'ordre de sa patronne.

« _Vous allez bien_ ? demanda Lisbon à l'inconnue de l'abribus.

_- Oui, oui, merci beaucoup_, fit celle-ci en se passant la main sur le front. _Ils n'ont rien fait de mal mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise. _

_- C'est compréhensible, _commenta l'agent fédéral. _Tenez je crois que voilà votre autocar_. »

Effectivement à peine quelques secondes plus tard un bus jaune stoppa devant elles et la jeune femme blonde put monter à l'intérieur, après avoir encore une fois remercié sa sauveuse.

Après s'être assurée que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, Lisbon se retourna un peu vivement et failli percuter Jane, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle : elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

Malgré leur grande proximité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Jane la contemplait, plongeant dans ses yeux émeraude, tout en arborant un beau sourire qui surprit quelque peu la jeune femme.

« _Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi_ ? finit-elle par demander sans pour autant se reculer.

- _Parce que j'aime avoir raison,_ répondit-il de son ton plaisantin habituel. _Vous ne pourriez pas être quelqu'un d'autre que la brave et généreuse agent Lisbon, toujours soucieuse de la justice et prête à défendre les plus démunis._

_- Je suppose que cela exclut d'office les fleurs et les chatons, _rebondit-elle avec amusement en baissant furtivement la tête, contrainte de reconnaître une fois de plus que son impossible consultant avait vu juste.

- _En effet_ ! »

Une fois encore, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils ne purent rompre de suite le contact qui les unissait alors. Ces deux là se côtoyaient depuis si longtemps qu'il leur était devenu coutumier d'échanger plus de choses en un simple regard qu'avec de longs flots de paroles. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans la scène qui se jouait devant l'abribus. Un frisson imperceptible parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme tandis que Jane eut un instant le souffle coupé. Cela fut tellement furtif que la flic comme le consultant crurent avoir rêvé. Après quelques secondes, l'un comme l'autre prirent conscience de la trop grande proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et firent chacun un pas en arrière, restaurant les distances raisonnables habituelles.

D'un signe de tête, Jane invita sa partenaire à reprendre la route, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

**TBC**...


	5. Chapter 5: tentation

**Bonjour à mes fidèles lecteurs…peu nombreux mais toujours au rendez-vous, pour ma plus grande joie ! **

**Totorsg : je ne peux que remercier un si gentil commentaie et j'espère te conserver « fan » jusqu'au bout ! Biz à toi.**

**Z2vy : la plus prolixe de mes revieweuses…merci à toi du ton passionné avec lequel tu prends toujours la peine d'écrire ! Je tenais vraiment à insérer une petite scèe où l'on retrouverait notre Lisbon « pro et flic », à nouveau maitresse d'elle-même après sa perte de moyens ! Le passage à l'abribus avec les 2 gars illustrait ce caractère juste et convaincu que j'aime tant chez le perso de Lisbon. Voilà aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas poussé les individus à agir de manière plus déplacée car je voulais que la simple vue de la brunette les refroidisse, soulignant qu'en dépis de sa petite taille elle ne craint pas grand-chose ! Tu as bien saisi la vision de Jane sur son équipière (caly est aux anges !). En tout cas merci infiniment de tes réponses que j'ai à chaque fois une grande joie à découvrir !**

**MrsElizabeth : tjs fidèle au poste et je t'en remercie ! Eh bien… « risque de baiser » il y a en effet mais nos deux héros cèderont-ils à la tentation ? Qui sait ? Merci à toi de me suivre toujours. **

**Sinon, je vous livre l'avant dernier chapitre intitulé « Tentation » (tiens tiens….serait-ce annonciateur de qch ? hihi). Eh oui, la balade nocturne de nos 2 chouchous arrive à son terme….j'avoue avoir un petit coup de coeur pour ce chapitre là, plus long que le précédent. En prime, un petit "clin d'oeil humoristique à la série Tv", le trouverez-vous, hihi?**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours…**

**Chapitre 5 : tentation.**

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils parvinrent à une place au centre de laquelle trônait une magnifique fontaine : le bruit de l'eau qui coulait procura une sensation de bien-être dans cette chaleur étouffante qui s'abattait sur la ville. Lisbon s'avança jusqu'au bord du bassin et plongea sa main dans l'eau fraiche. D'un geste calme, elle se mouilla le bras, le visage et le cou, ce qui lui fit grand bien. Quant à Jane, il s'assit sur le rebord en pierre et laissa son regard divaguer devant lui, observant la ville s'endormir peu à peu. A ses côtés, Lisbon reprit la parole.

« _Je ne vous ai pas remercié car je sais que vous détestez cela…_

_- Et vous avez bien fait_, corrobora-t-il aimablement sans se tourner vers elle.

_- Néanmoins, je tiens à vous dire que…je ne l'oublierai pas_, conclut-elle sérieusement.

_- Je saurai vous rappeler votre promesse la prochaine fois que vous me menacerez de me jeter votre pot à crayon en pleine figure, _ironisa-t-il encore une fois.

_- Si vous étiez plus mature et moins faiseur d'ennuis, je n'aurai nul besoin de vous menacer de représailles !_

_- Moi ? Je suis un exemple de modération et de sagesse, _fit-il d'un air faussement outré. _C'est vous qui dépassez souvent les limites_. _Souvenez-vous du jour où vous m'avez accusé sans preuve d'avoir enfermé l'agent Johnson dans la salle des pièces à conviction, hein_ ?

_- Quoi ? Mais vous l'aviez réellement enfermé, _répliqua-t-elle vivement_. Sous prétexte qu'il avait remis en question vos compétences à mener à bien une enquête délicate!_

_- Justement, il a eu l'occasion de se pencher plus précisément sur les indices !_

_- En l'enfermant pendant plus de trois heures ? _releva-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

_- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était moi le coupable » _fit-il remarquer en arborant un sourire angélique qui agaça son interlocutrice.

Sans crier gare, Lisbon jeta alors à la face de Jane un grand jet d'eau de la fontaine, ce qui eut pour effet de bien surprendre le grand mentaliste. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà elle le choisit de nouveau pour cible en l'aspergeant encore deux fois de suite. Trempé, Jane poussa un petit cri peu viril et se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de la furie Lisbon. En découvrant l'air totalement ahuri qu'arborait à cet instant son équipier inondé, la jeune femme fut prise d'un vrai fou rire : sans doute étaient-ce les nerfs qui lâchaient, sans doute riait-elle aux éclats pour éviter de pleurer de nouveau, pour éviter de déverser toutes les larmes de honte et de douleur qui pesaient encore sur son cœur.

A quelques pas de là, en voyant son amie se lâcher ainsi, Jane oublia quelques secondes la dramatique journée qui s'était jouée ainsi que l'état assez pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait son beau costume bleu. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Lisbon rire ainsi et se surprit même à la trouver ravissante dans sa fragilité et son innocence passagères. Pourquoi éprouvait-il soudain le besoin de la contempler ? Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Déjà précédemment près de cet abribus, le veuf endurci qu'il était s'était abandonné à une sensation fugace de bien-être en demeurant très proche du corps de la jeune flic. Ces impressions, sur lesquelles le mentaliste ne parvenait pas vraiment à mettre de nom précis, le dérangeaient autant qu'elles lui faisaient du bien.

Le fait qu'il conserve le silence, perdu dans ces questionnements confus, intrigua la jeune femme en face de lui qui s'arrêta alors de rire : avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? N'était-ce pas totalement inapproprié de plaisanter en de telles circonstances ?

Aussitôt Lisbon retrouva un visage fermé et inquiet, qui eut pour effet immédiat de tirer Jane de ses rêveries : voilà que par son attitude étrange, il avait replongé son équipière dans une morosité qu'elle était parvenue à oublier brièvement...quel idiot !

Il se redressa alors un peu, commença à quitter sa veste trempée tout en hochant la tête.

« _Lisbon, Lisbon…tsss…..._ » fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait blasé.

Tout en continuant à murmurer, Jane s'approchait de la fontaine, occupé à présent à retirer son veston lui aussi tout mouillé.

_« Voyez l'état dans lequel vos enfantillages m'ont mis_, lui reprocha-t-il.

_- Oh ce n'est que de l'eau_, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Avec cette chaleur tout sera sec en cinq minutes._

_- Ce n'est pas une raison_, bouda-t-il. _Et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin à longueur de journée_. _Je vous croyais plus mature que cela_.»

Cette fois Lisbon laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction.

« _A croire que mon infernal consultant déteint sur moi à la longue_, commenta-t-elle d'un air las.

_- J'en doute car dans ce cas, vous auriez également hérité de mon incroyable intelligence et vous auriez su qu'il n'est jamais très bon de se jouer d'un homme comme moi._

_- Oh, arrêtez votre cinéma_, s'exclama Lisbon qui prit néanmoins la peine de s'éloigner prudemment de la fontaine. _Je vous ai un peu éclaboussé, je ne vous ai pas lâché au milieu d'une meute de chiens affamés_ !

_- Qui vous dit que je n'aurai pas préféré ? _

_- J'en prends bonne note_, ironisa-t-elle. _La prochaine fois que vous me pousserez à bout, je saurai quoi faire de vous. _

_- Je remarque néanmoins que vous vous êtes écartée du bassin_, exposa Jane en indiquant de son index la distance qui séparait à présent la jeune femme de la fontaine. _Serait-ce par peur que je me venge ?_

_- Vous seriez bien capable en effet de vouloir me jeter littéralement dans l'eau en représailles démesurées des trois pauvres gouttes sur votre costume impeccable !_

_- Voyons, Lisbon, je ne ferai jamais quelque chose d'aussi puéril_, répondit le mentaliste d'un air offusqué. _Vous me connaissez _!

_- Justement ! »_ conclut la brunette qui haussa les épaules tout en reprenant sa marche en direction du CBI.

Jane esquissa un sourire quasi démoniaque une fois que la jeune femme eut le dos tourné et se dépêcha de la rattraper. Il se posta à côté d'elle, vêtu de sa simple chemise claire, et portant sa veste et son veston sur le bras. Ce look décontracté, si inhabituel chez son consultant, interpela l'attention de la jeune femme qui détourna brièvement ses yeux sur son voisin. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait peut-être pas eu l'idée du siècle en jouant un mauvais tour à ce maniaque de la vengeance ! Ou alors, dans un élan de charité et en tenant compte de l'affreuse journée qu'elle avait passée, il lui accorderait peut-être sa clémence et ne tenterait pas de jouer de cet instant de faiblesse.

« _Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme cela_ ! » s'exclama soudain Jane qui marchait toujours de manière cadencée.

Evidemment : c'eut été trop beau ! Après tout, on parlait de Patrick Jane, le plus grand emmerdeur de la Terre… Lisbon soupira bruyamment, signe de sa perte imminente du peu de patience qui lui restait encore. Elle se tourna vivement vers son voisin et commença à énumérer, d'un ton un peu excédé :

« _Bon, vous voulez quoi ? Que je vous achète un canapé neuf ? Que demain je me prosterne devant votre DS ? Ou alors que je vous prépare tous les jours votre thé le matin au bureau ?_

_- Ah, tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé_, lâcha le mentaliste, rêveur.

_- En tout cas, ne comptez pas me voir vous présenter des excuses pour trois malheureuses gouttelettes_, reprit-elle avec ironie.

_- Mais vous rendez-vous compte de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle je me retrouve par votre négligence ? _fit Jane de manière théâtrale en se postant devant elle, les bras écartés pour exhiber sa tenue. _Me forcer à me promener ainsi, à moitié nu, dans les rues de Sacramento. Franchement, Lisbon…_

_- Ne vous plaignez pas, vous portez encore votre pantalon_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer d'un air moqueur.

_- Est-ce un reproche ? _saisit au vol le mentaliste qui se pencha légèrement vers le visage de la jeune femme.

_- Quoi ? Euh…non, bien sûr que non ! » _balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu par le sous-entendu inhabituel de Jane.

Ce dernier la fixait d'un regard victorieux : il tenait sa vengeance ! Rien ne l'amusait plus que de voir Lisbon rougir et il venait encore une fois d'y parvenir sans effort. La fliquette comprit alors qu'il s'était joué d'elle une fois de plus et le fusilla du regard, tout en le contournant pour reprendre son trajet comme si de rien n'était.

Ils parvinrent enfin en haut de la rue qui menait au CBI et Lisbon pouvait deviner au loin la silhouette du bâtiment fédéral dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Etrangement, elle se surprit à regretter que cette promenade tardive en compagnie de Jane prenne bientôt fin. A ses côtés, le mentaliste était demeuré silencieux quelques instants après sa plaisanterie aux dépens de son équipière. Celle-ci ne s'était d'ailleurs nullement plainte de ce retour au calme, qui malheureusement ne dura pas.

« _J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais en contrepartie de votre mauvais tour_, finit par lâcher Jane de son ton narquois habituel.

_- Ben voyons_…_que je lave et repasse votre costume_ ?

_- Non._

_- Alors quoi_ ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Contre toute attente, Jane s'arrêta et invita son équipière à en faire de même en l'attrapant par son bras gauche pour la forcer à se tourner vers lui. Celle-ci, quelque peu surprise tomba alors sur le visage redevenu sérieux de Jane qui n'osait pas la regarder en face.

« _Une promesse…je veux que vous me fassiez une promesse._ »

La voix habituellement si claire du mentaliste s'avéra être pour le coup profonde et hésitante. Le changement de ton crispa un peu Lisbon qui attendait la teneur de ladite promesse.

_« Promettez-moi de ne pas retomber dans les méandres de l'alcool…ni ce soir, ni jamais_ ! » finit-il par dire en plongeant enfin son regard dans les yeux émeraudes.

Et voilà que revenait sur le devant de la scène la discussion qu'ils avaient soigneusement évitée toute la soirée. Pourquoi Jane devait-il reparler de ce sujet houleux ? Lisbon détourna un instant le regard et fixa un point imaginaire de l'horizon pour ne pas avoir à affronter les iris de son consultant.

« _Vous ne pouvez pas me demander une telle chose_, murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

- _Je sais que je suis le plus mal placé pour vous faire la morale_, renchérit-il d'un air navré, _mais ce que vous avez failli faire ce soir était une énorme erreur. Et vous l'auriez regrettée amèrement demain matin._

- _Vous avez conscience de l'ironie de votre remarque n'est-ce pas_ ? » ne put-elle se retenir de dire d'un ton sardonique.

Son ton cinglant eut l'effet escompté : Jane sembla se fermer comme une huître, reconnaissant en son fore intérieur qu'elle avait totalement raison. Il retira la main qu'il avait laissée posée sur le bras de la jeune femme, conscient qu'elle le remettait à sa place.

« _Ecoutez Jane, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec vous, pas ce soir_, souffla-t-elle, lasse. _Je ne vous ferai pas cette promesse tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas vous la faire, ce ne serait pas honnête car je suis trop peu sûre de moi pour cela. Un autre drame, un autre jour, une autre enquête…autant de situations qui me paraitront peut-être insurmontables et je n'aurai pas ce jour-là un brave Irlandais ou un consultant un peu trop collant pour me détourner de mon vice. Donc…non, je ne vous ferai pas cette promesse, Jane_. »

Elle avait parlé avec calme et sincérité, comme savait si bien le faire la vraie et pure Lisbon. D'abord inquiet, le consultant observa son amie reconnaître sa faille avec bravoure et fut soudain admiratif de cette femme noble et droite. Jusque dans ses imperfections, elle demeurait intègre et entière.

« _Alors, promettez-moi au moins de lutter au maximum pour résister_. » réitéra-t-il, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu gain de cause.

Cette fois Lisbon trouva le compromis acceptable car elle était le genre de femme qui ne se rendrait pas sans avoir d'abord livré une bataille acharnée.

« _Cela, je peux le faire_, accorda-t-elle. _Je suis plutôt douée pour mener ce genre de combat_.

- _Oui, je sais_… » conclut-il plus sérieusement avant de reprendre la route.

Quelques mètres encore et ils parvinrent enfin au parking du CBI, totalement désert à cette heure-ci. La chaleur s'était encore amplifiée et se dégageait outrageusement du béton. En homme galant, Jane raccompagna son équipière jusqu'à son SUV, garé à l'autre bout. Arrivés devant le véhicule, l'agent sortit ses clés et ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur. Jane se tenait à côté toujours en chemise, une main dans la poche, donnant l'impression de ne pas savoir non plus sur quelle note terminer cette étrange journée. Contre toute attente, Lisbon s'empara alors du veston et de la veste de costume que le mentaliste n'avait pas encore remis.

« _Bon, vous voyez, Monsieur le râleur, j'avais raison : tout est sec_ ! constata-t-elle non sans humour. _Pas la peine de faire un scandale tout à l'heure_.

_- C'était surtout pour le principe : je n'aime pas être mouillé_, expliqua-t-il d'un air docte.

_- Tiens, voilà une information à conserver : je veillerai à l'avenir à avoir toujours à proximité une bouteille d'eau glacée à vous verser sur la tête pour vous punir de vos débordements !_

_- Vous croyez vraiment que cela suffira à me calmer_ ? la défia-t-il.

_- Ça marche avec les chats_ ! répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

_- Là, évidemment, je n'ai plus rien à dire_ ! » contrefit-il, contrit, en lui reprenant ses vêtements tandis que la jeune femme laissa échapper un souffle de satisfaction pour avoir eu le dernier mot.

Un étrange silence s'instaura alors entre eux d'eux : que pouvait-on dire à un homme sans lequel vous seriez certainement en train de vous rouler par terre, à avoir trop bu de whisky ? Qu'était-on sensé dire à une femme qui vous avez si bien percé à jour en quelques mots à peine, à la table d'un pub ?

Ce fut finalement Lisbon qui relança une dernière fois la conversation.

« _Vous savez, j'ai aimé nos discussions_, fit-elle sérieuse en haussant les épaules.

_- C'est réciproque._

_- Et j'ai aussi apprécié votre…soutien_, hésita-t-elle.

_- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je serai toujours là pour vous sauver, que vous le vouliez ou non_.

_- C'est ça_…, renvoya-t-elle très loin, au fond d'elle peu convaincue de la véracité du propos dans certaines circonstances.

_- Vous vous imaginez, totalement ivre,_ déclama-t-il avec emphase tout en enfilant de nouveau son veston_, rentrant au bras d'un parfait inconnu encore plus saoul que vous_, _avec des pensées pas très catholiques en tête_.

_- C'est sûr qu'au lieu de cela, je suis rentrée en compagnie d'un emmerdeur notoire qui n'a eu d'autre idée que celle de me faire tourner en bourrique et qui en plus m'a offert un streap-tease en bonne et due forme devant une fontaine_.

_- Vous ne perdez rien aux changes, avouez-le_, fit Jane en arborant un sourire de séducteur invétéré.

_- Entre nous Jane, si nous étions les héros principaux d'une série télévisée, vous savez comment se terminerait une soirée comme celle-ci_ ? se moqua Lisbon qui jeta sa veste dans le SUV, prête à monter et prendre la route.

_- Je suppose que je vous conduirais dans mon grenier et que nous passerions la nuit ensemble. » _répondit le consultant contre toute attente.

Le ton sérieux de Jane plus que le propos en lui-même assez saugrenu stoppa net Térésa qui, appuyée sur la portière ouverte, se retourna promptement vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés : à vrai dire, la plaisanterie de la jeune femme ne devait pas du tout glisser sur ce terrain là mais une fois encore Patrick Jane menait la danse. Ce qui la surprit néanmoins fut le regard électrisant que le mentaliste porta sur elle à cet instant : aucune moquerie, aucune étincelle narquoise ne transparaissait dans ses yeux limpides mais plutôt un étrange trouble et une indéfinissable émotion que Lisbon ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

« _Je...pensais plutôt dire que les personnages se feraient un petit câlin de réconfort et de remerciement_, répondit bêtement l'agent, tentant de masquer son trouble. _Après tout, il se passe souvent n'importe quoi à la télévision. _

- _Comme toujours, vous incarnez la tempérance face aux passions du cœur_, conclut le mentaliste en baissant légèrement la voix, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévisager la jeune femme qui ne faisait rien pour se soustraire à cette embarrassante situation.

- _Je sais aussi être passionnée. Surtout pour défendre ceux que j'aime, _répondit-elle du tac au tac, comme hypnotisée par le regard lagon.

- _La passion peut-être une illusion_, murmura le mentaliste qui ne put alors s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la joue douce de l'agent.

_- La passion peut-être aussi une rédemption_. » le contra-t-elle, sans chercher à se dégager de sa timide étreinte.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Jane de perdre un instant ses esprits : mais que lui arrivait-il ? Que faisait-il, à jouer ainsi avec le feu ? A se prêter à ce jeu de la séduction incontrôlée auquel il ne s'adonnait plus depuis si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement restaurer les barrières habituelles qu'il dressait entre lui et les femmes qui éveillaient fugacement son intérêt ?

Le problème était qu'il s'agissait de Lisbon, de cet être droit et franc qu'il avait laissé s'insinuer dans son quotidien. En croyant ne lui accorder qu'une petite place dans sa vie, il s'apercevait ce soir que doucement, mais sûrement, elle était parvenue sans s'en rendre compte à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur du veuf meurtri.

Ce n'était pas possible, il devait arrêter cela, maintenant, tout de suite, avant que cela ne les mène trop loin.

Comme brûlé par un feu invisible, Jane rompit le contact et se recula un peu, essoufflé tant il en avait eu la respiration coupée, trop subjugué par ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa partenaire. De son côté Lisbon demeura clouée sur place, décontenancée elle aussi devant la révélation qui se formulait peu à peu dans son esprit.

L'un comme l'autre venait de prendre conscience d'une terrible réalité : pour la première fois, chacun venait d'éprouver un réel désir pour son équipier. La question était de savoir si cela n'était que le fruit d'une journée absolument épouvante, la simple envie d'un contact humain pour oublier les drames qui s'étaient joués dernièrement. Ou s'il s'agissait d'une attirance bien plus profonde, un mélange de fascination pour l'interdit et de frustrations enfouies, alimentés par leur relation complexe faite de feu et de flammes.

Dire qu'ils étaient sous le choc serait un euphémisme : rien ne les avait préparés à ce constat totalement nouveau pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Lisbon se racla la gorge, reprenant contenance la première :

« _Bon…de toute évidence, c'était la soirée des dérapages…,_ se contenta-t-elle de dire, chamboulée.

- _Des dérapages contrôlés, dirons-nous_, embraya aussitôt Jane qui faisait tout son possible pour replacer son masque d'impassibilité.

_- Il se fait tard, je dois renter._

_- Bien sûr, faites attention sur la route_, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger. _A demain, enfin...à dans quelques heures. _

_- Oui » _se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer en s'asseyant à la place du conducteur tandis que Jane fermait la portière rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de changer d'avis et de prononcer des mots qu'ils regretteraient tous deux par la suite.

Tandis qu'elle mettait le contact et qu'elle attachait sa ceinture, Lisbon se tourna une dernière fois vers son consultant et lui adressa un sourire timide. Le lendemain, elle le remercierait de vive voix pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Le lendemain, ils auraient tous les deux oublié la folie passagère qui avait effleuré Lisbon lorsqu'elle était entrée dans un pub. Le lendemain, ils tenteraient de refouler au fond de leur esprit d'étranges émotions auxquelles ni l'un ni l'autre n'était préparé.

Mais ce soir là, le cœur prenait silencieusement l'avantage sur la raison : quand le SUV quitta le parking du CBI, Jane le regarda s'éloigner avec regret mais surtout avec inquiétude. John le Rouge n'était plus sa seule obsession…

**TBC**…


	6. Chapter 6: obsession

**Bonjour à mes fidèles lecteurs…et voilà le dernier chapitre ! **

**Bon alors là je suis un peu inquiète à l'idée de vous livrer cet épilogue. En fait, cela s'explique par le fait que le point de vue que je vais y défendre ne sera sans doute pas partager par vous tous. J'en ai conscience et je souhaitais néanmoins aller au bout de cette vision des choses. **

**Je voudrais vous expliquer un peu mon idée: tel qu'il est écrit, ce dernier chapitre me PLAIT vraiment! J'ai eu du mal à le mettre en mots au départ mais je savais exactement où je voulais aller. Le titre de ma fic étant "les démons du passé", j'éprouvais le besoin de mettre les pieds dans le plat de la relation épineuse et sombre de Jane et Lisbon. On présente svt ce couple comme deux "êtres abîmés par la vie", aussi ne pouvais-je pas finir sur une touche rose bonbon. Voilà pourquoi par exemple l'épilogue se situe qqk jours après-les faits précédents. Quand il s'agit de Jane et Lisbon, l'écoulement du temps est chaotique...**

**Néanmoins, la manière dont Heller développe le lien entre Jane et Lisbon dans la saison 4 me PASSIONNE vraiment: le fil rouge de ma fic fut la dépendance de Lisbon à l'alcool il me semblait normal d'y revenir dans l'épilogue. Voici donc la façon dont j'imaginerais la vraie 1ère scène JISBON si j'étais scénariste (Bruno, si tu m'entends…lol ) **

**De plus j'ai tjs été convaincue que les dernières paroles de Bosco dans le 2x08 n'ont pas été vraiment dévoilées, aussi vais-je vous livrer ma vision des choses. **

**enfin, selon moi la relation Jane/Lisbon ne peut être de l'amour sans haine, ne peut être du soutien sans la confrontation et surtout ne peut-être autre chose qu'un tourbillon dévastateur malgré eux. **

**Donc, je vous le livre honnêtement, j'espère qu'il vous convaincra un minimum mais surtout n'hésitez pas à CRITIQUER sans crainte, j'adore les débats et j'aimerais vraiment connaitre votre vision des choses.**

**Et puis de toute façon, au niveau de l'intrigue, on pourrait s'arrêter à la fin du chapitre 6..**

**gros gros bisous à mes lectrices (rares mais tellement passionnées !) et bonne lecture! **

**Remerciements : **

**Z2vy : tu sais combien tes comm me touchent à chaque fois un peu plus…vraiment, merci à toi d'avoir suivi avec intérêt pas fic. Gros gros biz. **

**Totorsg : le mot « parfait » associé à mon chapitre ? ben là je ne sais plus où me mettre car la perfection est un idéel difficileà atteindre, lol. Pour la scène de la fontaine, vu le contexte tragique, je n'ai pas voulu aller jusqu'au bain forcé dans le bassin, ça m'aurait semblé déplacé. Sinon, tu as perçu de la tension toi à la fin ? ah bon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles xD ! Désolée de t'avoir frustrée par l'absence du baiser..qui sait ? peut-être la fin réserve-t-elle une surprise ? Merci à toi de m'avoir suivie. Biz**

**MrsElizabeth : Jane/Lisbon une erreur d'un soir. Grnad dieu, non ! si jamais Bruno Heller nous pond ça un jour, je prend le 1er avion pour les States et j'assomme le réalisateur avec le canapé de Jane ! en tout cas, rien de tel dans le dernier chapitre, juste un flot de tendresse aussi réparateur que dévastateur. Thank you so much (ben oui, j'emploie la langue de Jane Austen pour une pasionnée comme toi, haha !). Grobiz également.**

**Chapitre 6 : Obsession**.

_Cinq jours plus tard_.

La chaleur étouffante de ces derniers jours avait laissé la place au mauvais temps : depuis la veille, la pluie s'abattait à tout rompre sur la Californie et la ville de Sacramento, d'ordinaire si lumineuse, était plongée dans une grisaille peu engageante. La nuit était rapidement tombée, finissant d'assombrir les rues dans lesquelles les passants marchaient à vive allure, tentant de se frayer un chemin au milieu des averses fréquentes.

Au CBI, les bureaux se vidaient peu à peu, étant donnée l'heure tardive : Jane avait alors salué Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby, leur signalant qu'il montait dans son habituel refuge pour s'adonner à ses réflexions quotidiennes. Avant de se retirer il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bureau de Lisbon et ne put que constater son absence : visiblement, elle avait décidé de rentrer directement chez elle après le cimetière.

En effet, l'après-midi même avait eu lieu l'enterrement de Maria Harper, qui s'était suicidée quelques jours plus tôt sous les yeux des deux enquêteurs. Jane se remémora la cérémonie, tout en gravissant les marches menant au grenier.

Un rideau de pluie lugubre avait recouvert le cimetière municipal de Sacramento, comme si le temps lui-même avait semblé pleurer la perte d'une jeune fille de seize ans. Sous les yeux de la petite sœur de la défunte, un coffret de bois des plus ordinaires avait été enfoui, emprisonnant à jamais celle qui était avant tout une victime. Les deux fillettes vivaient seules avec leur père et après avoir découvert toute l'histoire, les rares amis de la famille avaient gardé leurs distances : ce qui faisait qu'à ce jour la petite Julia, du haut de ses dix ans à peine, enterrait seule et sous la pluie sa sœur ainée, avec pour unique alliée l'assistante sociale qui était chargée de la placer. Jane et Lisbon avaient bien évidemment tenus à assister à l'inhumation, accompagnés de leur équipe. Térésa n'avait cessé de poser discrètement son regard sur la petite fille qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, toute de noir vêtue : celle-ci refusait de verser la moindre larme et le courage de cette enfant inspirait un réel respect chez la brunette. Cette dernière avait alors relevé la tête et avait resongé à la manière dont elle avait échoué dans sa tentative de sauver Maria. Peut-être que si elle avait trouvé les mots justes, si elle avait su déceler le point de résilience, elle aurait pu éviter ce drame. Lisbon s'était efforcée alors de refouler les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses beaux yeux émeraude : elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse quand la fillette à ses côtés ne pleurait pas alors qu'elle enterrait sa sœur tant aimée.

Soudain, Térésa avait senti une petite main froide se glisser dans la sienne et avait compris que Julia venait de demander tacitement son soutien. De toute évidence, l'enfant ne la tenait nullement responsable de la mort de sa sœur, ce qui avait fini de broyer le cœur de Lisbon. Celle-ci avait resserré son emprise sur la menotte humide de Julia et toutes deux avaient contemplé longuement le fossé recouvert dans lequel reposait à présent la pauvre Maria.

Resté en retrait, Jane avait assisté à toute la scène et avait jugé bon de ne pas s'immiscer dans la bulle de réconfort que les deux filles avaient instaurée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon, qui tenait toujours Julia par la main, avait annoncé à Jane qu'elle raccompagnait l'enfant dans son foyer d'accueil, avec l'accord de l'assistante sociale. Le mentaliste avait bien sûr proposé de se joindre à elles mais l'agent avait décliné cette offre. Il s'était donc contenté de regarder son équipière s'éloigner avec Julia qui gardait la tête baissée, puis il était reparti de son côté, au CBI, en compagnie de ses trois collègues eux aussi profondément émus.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de l'inhumation. Jane, qui avait trouvé refuge comme d'ordinaire dans son grenier, se tenait assis sur son tabouret, devant sa table de fortune, face à la grande baie vitrée donnant sur une vue panoramique de la ville. La nuit était tombée une fois de plus sur la peine et le chagrin refoulés. Dehors il pleuvait toujours à verse, en parfaite adéquation avec la morosité qui tiraillait le mentaliste depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis le suicide de Maria bien sûr, mais surtout depuis ce soir-là, où cinq jours auparavant devant le CBI il avait pris conscience du danger que représentait pour lui une certaine collègue…

Ni lui ni Lisbon n'avait reparlé de cette étrange soirée où la brunette avait failli succomber à ses démons passés, où Jane avait failli tomber sous le joug de ses démons actuels. Tous deux avaient repris le lendemain le cour normal de leur quotidien : celui-ci était agrémenté d'enquêtes sordides et de malheurs en tout genre, mais aussi de taquineries et d'échanges passionnés, souvent occasionnés par une bêtise du consultant. Du moins avaient-ils tacitement décidé de passer sous silence l'étrange proximité qu'ils avaient ressentie le soir de la mort de Maria. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait compromettre ce lien précieux qu'ils étaient parvenus bon gré mal gré à tisser, en dépit de leurs divergences profondes et de la personnalité sombre de Jane. Aussi, comme c'était souvent le cas entre eux quand la situation devenait trop délicate, le silence s'était-il imposé naturellement, reléguant au second plan les questionnements dérangeants. Après des années à arborer un masque de froideur, il fut assez aisé pour Jane d'enfouir ses doutes au plus profond de son âme torturée, ou a défaut, de faire semblant aux yeux de tous.

Soudain un bruit retentit et Jane se redressa légèrement, sortant de son état de réflexion : il comprit que quelqu'un montait les escaliers et il avait fort bien reconnu le bruit familier des bottines grimpant les marches menant jusqu'à son antre de solitude…Lisbon.

A en juger le rythme alerte de son ascension, la jeune femme semblait déterminée.

Il attendit quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi son équipière n'avait pas encore passé la porte. Avait-elle fait demi-tour ? Non, il l'aurait entendu rebrousser chemin. Toujours assis dos à la porte, Jane jugea bon de ne pas se retourner immédiatement. Il entendit alors le son des talons sur le plancher en bois. Quelques secondes après, il vit une bouteille de téquila pleine posée assez vivement sur la table devant lui.

Plus que perplexe, Jane leva la tête vers celle qui le regardait de ses yeux vifs. Lisbon, toujours vêtue de son caban noir, était ruisselante d'eau de pluie, ses longs cheveux bruns commençant à onduler. Sans rien ajouter de plus, la flic se dirigea posément devant la baie vitrée, tournant alors le dos au consultant qui attendait de comprendre ce que signifiait ce geste.

« _Je conserve cette bouteille dans le tiroir de mon bureau, depuis plus de huit ans_, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mi-troublé, mi-assuré. _Mais cela vous le savez déjà_. »

Jane ne formula aucune réponse mais se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

« _De nombreuses fois, j'ai ouvert ce tiroir, sorti le verre et la bouteille, les ai longuement regardés avant de les ranger vigoureusement sans y avoir touché. Mais cela, vous le savez déjà aussi_. »

Jane la laissa poursuivre son discours sans trop comprendre où voulait en venir son amie. Il ne la quittait simplement pas des yeux, lui accordant ainsi toute son attention.

« _Toutes les fois où j'ai été confrontée à des horreurs, cette bouteille revêtait le visage d'une véritable amie : après la mort de Bosco, je suis restée plusieurs soirs de suite, assise devant cette boisson qu'il aimait tant et je luttais pour ne pas céder à la tentation de boire seule. Mais cela…_

- _…je le sais déjà aussi_ » compléta Jane sans moquerie aucune, d'une voix étonnamment franche pour une fois.

Toujours dos à Jane, Lisbon lâcha un semblant de petit sourire dépité et baissa un instant la tête avant de la relever et de contempler de nouveau l'horizon lointain.

« _Je me demande pourquoi l'être humain éprouve le besoin de s'autodétruire ainsi_, poursuivit-elle de sa voix claire. _L'animal fait preuve normalement d'instinct de survie non ? Et nous sommes des animaux en quelque sorte_.

_- Nous agissons souvent comme tels en tout cas_, commenta le mentaliste avec philosophie.

_- Oui mais on n'a jamais vu une panthère tenter de suicider ou un chameau prendre de la drogue_, lâcha-t-elle avec un mélange d'ironie et d'amertume.

_- Puis-je savoir ce que dissimule autant de sarcasme ?_

_- Ce n'est pas du sarcasme, Jane, c'est juste un constat déprimant. L'Homme excelle dans l'art de se faire du mal, regardez les armes qu'il crée, les combats qu'il mène_. »

Jane se contenta une fois encore de garder le silence, ne connaissant que trop bien les faiblesses humaines, pour s'y adonner lui-même souvent. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme vêtue de noir, ruisselante de pluie, qui lui tournait résolument le dos.

_« Mais je ne suis pas ici pour refaire le monde n'est-ce pas_ ? lâcha Lisbon en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son long par-dessus trempé.

_- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là_ ? demanda-t-il tout simplement.

_- A votre avis, devinez monsieur le médium_ » fit-elle sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait.

Jane haussa les épaules, lui adressant un timide sourire puis s'empara de la bouteille posée devant lui et l'examina quelques secondes.

« _Vous avez été tentée de boire ce soir_, _après les funérailles de Maria_.

- _ça_, _c'était assez évident_, _vous pouvez mieux faire Madame Irma_, dit-elle amèrement en se retournant, employant exactement les mêmes mots que Jane avait utilisés au pub lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lire en lui.

- _Touché._ » concéda-t-il en croisant son regard triste, la bouteille toujours en main.

Lisbon le salua brièvement de la tête, quelque peu soulagée qu'il lui concède enfin une victoire.

« _Vous avez parlé avec Julia_, reprit-il doucement alors que Lisbon se détourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. _Vous vous sentez proche de cette fillette et en même temps vous ne vous croyez pas digne de son affection car au fond de vous, vous pensez être en partie responsable de la mort de sa sœur. _

_- Il y a de cela, _se contenta de répondre Lisbon, toujours d'un ton amer.

_- Mais vous n'êtes pour rien dans le suicide de Maria, vous le savez aujourd'hui._

_- Je suppose._

_- Et Julia vous apprécie énormément n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui vous rassure au fond de vous-même. »_

Cette fois Lisbon ne répondit pas, le regard toujours rivé sur l'horizon.

« _Vous avez été assaillie par tous ces questionnements et vous en connaissez enfin les réponses_, exposa Jane de son ton docte habituel. _L'affection de cette enfant s'avère sans doute être pour vous un soutien essentiel_. _Je vois que vous n'avez pas bu en dépit de votre tentation et je lis dans vos yeux une certaine gravité…Néanmoins, je pencherais pour dire qu'il s'agit moins d'une marque de désespoir que celle d'un soulagement relatif. _

_- Autrement dit ? _

_- Autrement dit, vous avez pris une décision importante ce soir, suffisamment importante en tout cas pour créer à la fois chez vous une immense frayeur et une sorte d'apaisement._

_- Perspicace. » _corrobora Lisbon très simplement, toujours immobile devant la fenêtre_. _

Jane quant à lui se tut quelques instants et reporta ses yeux sur la bouteille de téquila qu'il tenait dans sa main, tentant de comprendre la symbolique du geste de Lisbon.

_« Mais ce que je ne m'explique pas en revanche, _reprit le mentaliste,_ c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez décidé de venir ici ce soir et de poser cela devant moi. _

_- Pour me racheter, _avoua faiblementla jeune femme qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_- Vous n'avez pourtant rien fait de mal._

_- Si…j'ai menti à Julia. »_

Tout en disant cela, Lisbon ressentit un violent frisson, que Jane remarqua immédiatement. Il prit alors conscience que son amie était totalement trempée et eut peur qu'elle ne prenne froid. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Jane reposa la bouteille sur la table, se leva et se dirigea vers son canapé de fortune sur lequel trônait une couverture marron. Il passait de si nombreuses nuits dans ce grenier… Puis sans prononcer une seule parole, il s'approcha de Lisbon qui lui tournait toujours le dos et se posta juste derrière elle.

« _Mettez ça sur vous…»_ lui ordonna-t-il gentiment, son visage à quelques centimètres du cou de la jeune femme.

Elle tourna vaguement la tête et s'empara alors de la couverture qu'il lui tendait sur le côté. Mais comme elle commençait à déplier le plaid, Lisbon sentit les mains de Jane se poser sur le devant de ses épaules et elle se raidit aussitôt.

« _Doucement, je veux juste vous retirer ce manteau dégoulinant_, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. _Vous allez attraper la mort en restant ainsi..»_

Il attendit que Lisbon acquiesce d'un hochement de tête pour reprendre son geste : il fit glisser le par-dessus le long du dos de Lisbon qui se laissa faire, autant surprise que troublée par la douceur dont faisait preuve son consultant. Elle ne put réprimer un second frisson mais elle ne sut déterminer s'il était dû au fait qu'elle était totalement trempée ou au contact, même furtif, des mains de Jane sur elle. Une fois le vêtement ôté, le mentaliste s'éloigna de Lisbon pour poser le manteau sur le canapé tandis que la jeune femme, à présent en simple chemisier noir, s'enroulait dans la couverture qui lui fournit immédiatement une chaleur bienfaitrice.

« _Ça va mieux_, finit-elle par avouer tandis que Jane avançait une chaise vers la table puis reprit posément sa place sur son tabouret.

- _Alors, qu'avez-vous dit à Julia_ ? » reprit le consultant doucement, conscient qu'il avançait en terrain miné avec la jeune femme.

Cette fois Lisbon consentit à ne pas répondre dos à son interlocuteur et se retourna vers lui mais dédaigna la chaise qu'il lui proposait, préférant s'appuyer sur la fenêtre à présent derrière elle.

« _Elle m'a demandé si avec le temps, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait parviendrait à s'effacer._

_- Vaste question_, fit l'homme blond qui haussa alors les épaules. _Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?_

_- Les banalités habituelles bien évidemment_, rétorqua Lisbon avec ironie. _Qu'au début elle serait très triste, que rien ne lui semblerait valoir la peine de continuer à lutter. Puis qu'au fil des semaines, des mois, des années, elle finirait par apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur, en tentant de ne conserver que les souvenirs des bons moments. _

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous lui avez menti, votre réponse est tout à fait juste_, lui fit remarquer Jane.

- _Oui mais…mais elle a ensuite voulu savoir si après avoir vécu toutes ces horreurs, elle pourrait un jour être heureuse, connaître ce vrai bonheur dont toutes les petites filles rêvent_, poursuivit Lisbon d'une voix peu assurée, toujours emmitouflée dans la couverture de Jane. _Et je le lui ai promis… idiote que je suis ! »_

Tout en lâchant ces mots, Lisbon inspira profondément pour conserver sa contenance et leva les yeux vers le plafond, pour souligner son amertume.

« _Et que vouliez-vous dire d'autre à une fillette de dix ans en plein deuil_ ? embraya Jane d'une voix rassurante. _Que sa vie était brisée à jamais, qu'elle ne parviendrait peut-être jamais à se reconstruire ? _

_- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui promettre le vrai bonheur, Jane, car croyez-moi, avec son passé, elle ne le trouvera jamais ! _

_- Quel optimisme, dîtes-moi ! Elle a la vie devant elle._

_- Une vie débutant par des scènes d'une violence quotidienne, des attouchements incestueux, la perte de sa mère, le meurtre de son père et le suicide de sa sœur_, cria presque Lisbon qui s'était avancée vers le consultant toujours assis.

- _C'est sûr, Julia devra surmonter tous ces drames mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'y parviendra pas_, répondit toujours posément le mentaliste qui fixait son interlocutrice du regard.

- _Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai menti même si je pensais bien agir, j'ai menti à cette enfant_ _innocente_ ! »

Jane pencha sa tête sur le côté, pour inviter Lisbon à se calmer. Cette dernière se tenait debout juste devant lui et sembla rassembler ses esprits et s'apaiser. Elle sortit ses longs cheveux bruns mouillés de sous la couverture et les ramena sur son épaule gauche, comme si ce simple geste suffisait à lui redonner contenance.

« _Et j'ai toujours eu horreur des mensonges. Je suis donc venue ce soir pour faire éclater la vérité entre nous deux_. »

Cette révélation laissa Jane surpris : quelle vérité voulait-elle mettre à jour ce soir ? Il est vrai que leur relation était faite de nombreux non dits, parfois aussi de mensonges…surtout de son côté à lui. Le mentaliste craignit alors que la jeune femme veuille parler de l'étrange proximité qu'avait été la leur cinq jours auparavant, de cette attirance à la fois physique et morale qu'ils développaient visiblement l'un pour l'autre. Quoiqu'il en était, la conversation à venir s'annonçait délicate, aussi Jane décida-t-il de conserver un minimum la maîtrise de l'entretien.

« _Et_ _quel est le lien avec la téquila_ ? _Pourquoi l'amener ici_ ? » ft Jane qui indiqua de son index la bouteille qui trônait toujours sur la table.

Les yeux verts de la flic se posèrent sur le liquide aussi attractif que malfaisant puis elle inspira profondément, comme si elle cherchait le courage d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

« _Un mensonge contre une promesse_, souffla-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

_- Quelle promesse_ ?

_- Celle de ne plus jamais toucher à cette bouteille_, affirma Térésa de sa voix claire. _Celle de ne plus jamais me vautrer dans la déchéance de l'alcool._

_- Vous m'avez dit l'autre jour ne pas pouvoir tenir un tel engagement_, releva embarrassé le mentaliste, au souvenir de la faveur qu'il avait osé lui demander ce fameux soir.

_- Oui,_ rétorqua-t-elle sérieusement._ Je suis certaine que je ne pourrais pas le tenir…à moins que je me trouve une autre addiction pour remplacer mon mauvais penchant._

_- Une autre…addiction ? Laquelle ?_demanda Jane, perplexe.

_- Vous ! _répondit Lisbon sans aucune hésitation. _Vous contre l'alcool_. »

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'une bombe et Jane affichait un regard perdu : que voulait dire Lisbon ? Il voyait parfaitement que la jeune femme ne s'apprêtait pas à lui faire une déclaration, au contraire, un affreux pressentiment s'insinua peu à peu en lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Jane ne parvenait pas à décrypter sa partenaire. Les iris azur tentaient désespérément de plonger dans les yeux émeraude pour saisir la logique de la jeune femme mais celle-ci s'était enfermée dans une tour inaccessible dont elle seule avait la clé.

« _Je ne vous comprends pas_, finit-il par avouer sans lâcher Lisbon du regard.

- _C'est simple, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'aurai d'autre obsession que celle de vous détourner de votre vengeance_. » poursuivit la jeune femme sévèrement, tout en appuyant ses paumes sur la table pour se pencher et se retrouver au niveau du visage de Jane. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination et elle adopta alors un ton étrangement posé, direct mais sans appel qui glaça Jane sur place, sans même qu'il ne puisse rien y faire pour se raisonner.

« _Ecoutez-moi très attentivement_, dit-elle en dévisageant le mentaliste qui arborait à présent un air courroucé. _Je ne vous lâche plus d'une semelle, je vous observerai, je vous analyserai, j'apprendrai à anticiper vos moindres gestes. Si vous avez une longueur d'avance dans l'enquête sur John le Rouge, j'en aurai deux. Si vous en avez deux, j'en aurai trois. Si vous décidez de me tenir à l'écart, je vous mettrai sous surveillance et je planquerai moi-même toute la nuit devant l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Si vous me mentez ou me jouez des mauvais tours, je vous ferai arrêter pour entrave à la justice. Mon esprit sera tellement occupé et consacré à cette mission qu'il ne songera plus à la boisson, et si j'éprouve réellement un besoin d'alcool, j'irai boire une Téresa's coffee au pub d'O'Brian et me plongerai toute la nuit dans le dossier de votre ennemi personnel. Votre obsession devient la mienne à compter d'aujourd'hui, Jane. Et je peux vous assurer que le jour où vous vous retrouverez face à John le Rouge, je serai entre lui et vous…que ce soit dans le cadre d'une arrestation légale ou non._

- _Et que ferez-vous_ ? demanda Jane d'un ton glacial, qui contrastait avec son habituelle bonhommie. _Vous iriez jusqu'à me tirez dessus pour sauver mon âme_ ?

- _S'il le faut, oui_, lâcha-t-elle sans autre préambule. _Mais je peux aussi échouer, je le sais parfaitement. Dans ce cas ce jour-là, vous saurez qu'en vous perdant, vous me perdrez aussi. Oui Jane, en vous damnant, vous me damnerez aussi_… »

Cette fois Jane ne le supporta pas, il se leva pour se trouver debout juste devant Lisbon qui le toisait sans crainte, prête à poursuivre sa diatribe.

« _Voilà donc votre serment ? Vous perdre avec moi_ ? prononça-t-il vivement, totalement dépassé par les évènements qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

- _Exactement_, _me perdre avec vous, me perdre pour vous_ ! » répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique.

Ses paroles claquèrent dans le grenier : tous deux se défiaient de regard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lâcher prise. Térésa semblait bien petite devant la haute stature de son consultant mais elle ne faiblissait nullement, serrant contre elle la couverture qui exhalait l'odeur de Jane. Elle semblait puiser son courage dans cette fragrance qu'elle avait appris à un peu trop apprécier.

« _Ne m'obligez pas à entrer en guerre contre vous, Lisbon. Car s'il le faut, je le ferai et vous le savez_, la menaça-t-il en pointant son index vers elle.

- _Oui, je le sais_, _je ne suis pas naïve, J'ai conscience aussi que je suis beaucoup moins intelligente que vous et sans doute bien moins retorse_.

- _Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien dans ce domaine, croyez-moi_, dit-il assez méchamment.

- _Si je ne parviens pas à vous empêcher de commettre ce crime, vous devrez alors le commettre devant moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux au moment où vous appuierez sur la gâchette, et non en agissant lâchement dans mon dos dans un centre commercial_. »

Jane frémit malgré lui au souvenir du jour où il avait abattu de sang froid Timothy Carter, pensant qu'il s'agissait de John le Rouge. Il resongea qu'elle l'avait soutenu malgré tout, qu'elle avait été à ses côtés et qu'il en avait toujours eu besoin. Aussi détourna-t-il son regard pour retrouver son sang-froid.

« _Je veux vous voir prendre votre décision, je veux assister à votre rédemption ou bien à votre chute qui entrainera la mienne_, poursuivit-elle durement, sentant qu'il avait cédé un peu de terrain.

- _Arrêtez Lisbon _! » tenta-t-il de se raisonner en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il tournait en rond en se passant les mains dans les cheveux : il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la colère aveugle devant Lisbon, elle ne le méritait pas en dépit de cette horrible machination dans laquelle elle les jetait tous les deux. D'ordinaire quiconque se mettait en travers de sa vengeance s'exposait aux foudres du mentaliste qui ne s'embarrassait de plus aucune morale. Mais il était question de Lisbon, tout était tellement compliqué quand il s'agissait de son équipière. Il ne pouvait pas la sacrifier sans scrupule et il ne pouvait pas la quitter…

« _Je veux vous voir renoncer à votre vengeance ! » _lâcha-t-elle de nouveau en le rejoignant à l'autre côté du grenier.

Elle vit son consultant contre le mur opposé à la baie vitrée, un peu dans l'obscurité du coin le plus mal éclairé : Jane appuyait contre le mur ses mains et son front, en signe de profond trouble. Sans délicatesse aucune, Lisbon s'approcha, le força à se retourner pour lui faire face et le poussa assez vivement dos à la paroi en bois, tout en conservant ses mains contre le buste du mentaliste. Le geste brusque de Lisbon en fit d'ailleurs tomber la couverture qu'elle portait sur ses épaules et qui glissa sur le sol poussiéreux.

« _Ce jour-là, je serai présente pour vous_ _voir_ _agir : choisir la vengeance ou choisir la justice choisir le Mal ou choisir le Bien choisir John le Rouge ou me choisir moi_, débita-t-elle d'un ton virulent et désespéré en même temps.

- _Très bien Lisbon, à mon tour de vider mon sac ! »_ se fâcha alors Jane qui d'un geste tout aussi brusque saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et effectua un savant demi-tour pour inverser leurs positions respectives. Lisbon se trouvait à présent plaquée contre le mur, maintenue vivement par un mentaliste en colère qui tentait de jouer son ultime carte.

« _Pourquoi pensez-vous un seul instant que votre avis peut peser dans la balance hein_ ? demanda-t-il dédaigneusement. _Que votre opinion a la moindre valeur pour moi_ ?

- _Parce que c'est le cas_, répondit Lisbon sans se laisser démonter, bien qu'elle fût très surprise par le revirement de la situation. _Que vous vouliez l'admettre ou non, je suis importante à vos yeux autant que vous l'êtes aux miens. _

_- Je ne vous savais pas aussi prétentieuse ! _

_- Je ne vous savais pas aussi lâche ! _répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- _Parce que c'est moi le lâche_ ? poursuivit Jane, outré, sans relâcher son emprise sur la jeune femme. _Vous débarquez ce soir et vous vous adonnez à un odieux chantage : ma vengeance contre votre salut. Qui se cache derrière l'autre pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses démons passés ? Qui utilise l'autre à des fins égoïstes ? Qui est le lâche ce soir, Lisbon ?_

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous tellement en colère_ ? saisit-elle la balle au bond. _Je joue franc-jeu avec vous et vous dis clairement mes intentions. Si j'ai si peu de valeur à vos yeux, que peut contre vous l'idée qu'à la minute même où vous aurez cédé à votre envie de vengeance, je donnerai ma démission et filerai dans le premier bar venu où je me saoulerai à en tomber raide ! _

_- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela, Lisbon ? Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il finalement, d'un ton proche de la supplique.

- _Je vous l'ai dit l'autre jour, je peux être passionnée quand il s'agit de protéger ceux que j'aime. Et la passion pousse aux pires extrémités_ ! »

Jane ne comprit que trop bien le sous-entendu implicite de cette phrase : si Lisbon était prête à se perdre pour Jane, c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait, passionnément, elle venait de le démontrer. Elle n'en avait sûrement pris conscience que dernièrement, même si elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle tenait à son impossible consultant. Le problème quand on tombait amoureuse d'un homme aussi instable était que, pour espérer l'atteindre, vous deviez vous-même quitter les sentiers droits de la raison pour emprunter les voies tortueuses de la folie. Ce soir, dans cet échange violent, dans ce combat ouvert qu'ils se livraient dans ce grenier d'ordinaire paisible, il s'agissait bien plus d'amour que de haine. Il s'agissait de la lutte d'un ange brun qui tenait à sauver le démon blond. Il s'agissait d'une femme au lourd passé, qui fut bien des fois trahie, malmenée et blessée par la vie qui décidait ce soir de défier le destin. Il s'agissait d'un homme manipulateur, froid et fou de douleur qui redécouvrait que l'on pouvait souffrir autrement que par haine…on pouvait aussi souffrir par amour.

« _Allons Jane, soyons honnêtes_, poursuivit Lisbon en posant l'arrière de son crâne contre la paroi. _Même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, je suis sans aucun doute la première idiote de l'histoire, je suis comme toutes ces femmes auxquelles vous avez fait tourner la tête avec votre sourire enjôleur et votre physique avantageux_.

- _Vous vous aventurez sur un terrain dégradant, Lisbon_, lui reprocha-t-il sèchement en pensant qu'elle allait tenter de jouer de ses charmes pour le manipuler.

- _N'ayez crainte je n'ai pas l'intention de vous séduire, je continue simplement à tout vous dévoiler, j'étais venue pour cela à l'origine_, lui rappela-t-elle en fermant un instant les yeux. _Je sais que vous aimez toujours votre épouse, mais je sais aussi que vous vous sentez bien avec moi_.

- _Qui vous a dit cela_ ? fit-il toujours un peu sur la défensive.

- _Vous-même_, répondit-elle doucement. _Vous me le dîtes à chaque fois que vous posez votre regard sur moi, à chaque fois que vous tentez de m'aider ou de me protéger. Vous me le dîtes encore ce soir, malgré votre colère…_ »

Jane eut l'air troublé un instant par la manière à présent si posée dont s'exprimait la jeune femme après l'orage qu'ils venaient de traverser. De manière maladroite, Lisbon tentait de justifier son comportement

« _Je sais que vous tenez à moi, peut-être pas…de manière romantique_, reprit Lisbon en baissant ses beaux yeux vers le sol, _mais je sais que je compte pour vous ! J'ai vu un moyen de pression pour vous faire plier, alors j'ai foncé. Vous, le grand manipulateur, ne pouvez pas me le reprocher ! En parlant avec Julia cet après-midi j'ai pris conscience que j'avais été moi-même cette petite fille malmenée, cette petite fille qui n'aurait jamais droit au vrai bonheur. J'ai repensé à tout ce que j'ai vécu, mes espoirs, mes désillusions, mes faiblesses, mes failles, ma dépendance...puis naturellement j'ai pensé à vous. Vous étiez un échec de plus d'une certaine façon, dans votre obstination à chercher à vous venger et surtout dans votre choix de tuer de sang froid un homme en pensant qu'il s'agissait de John le rouge. Alors devant cette fillette à qui j'avais promis un bonheur futur, j'ai eu envie de tenter moi aussi de l'atteindre. Mais à présent que vous êtes entré dans ma vie, je ne pourrais être vraiment heureuse que si je parviens à vous détourner de votre but macabre. Si je parviens à faire avec vous ce que j'ai échoué avec Maria : vous sauver_ ! »

Devant un Jane totalement désarmé, Lisbon se tenait toujours adossée au mur, un peu essoufflée à cause de cette lutte autant morale que physique : elle tentait de retrouver tout son calme et sentit Jane diminuer aussi la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules, sans néanmoins la lâcher pour autant.

« _N'entrez pas dans cette spirale infernale avec moi, sinon elle vous détruira vous aussi_, fit alors le consultant qui mettait dans cette réplique toute la supplication qu'il pouvait.

- _C'est trop tard maintenant, je tiens trop à vous pour en sortir indemne_. » murmura-t-elle, consciente de se montrer à cet instant plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté auparavant.

Emu par tant de sincérité et d'abnégation dont il ne se sentait vraiment pas digne, Jane se pencha et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme qui savoura cette étreinte inattendue.

« _Je_ _pourrais vous hypnotiser et vous obliger à vous détacher de moi_, dit-il à regret sur un ton sérieux.

- _Vous pourriez en effet, mais vous ne le ferez pas. Parce que quoi que vous en disiez, vous avez besoin de moi à vos côtés. _

_- C'est vrai_, avoua-t-il enfin en fermant les yeux à son tour, toujours appuyé contre celle contre laquelle il luttait à chaque instant. _Vous me maintenez du côté des vivants, mais moi je vous entraîne vers la mort, Térésa._

- _Pas forcément_, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en posant sa main sur la joue du mentaliste, totalement perdu. _Pas forcément_. »

A son tour, Jane passa sa main droite dans la chevelure encore mouillée de Lisbon, profitant du contact frais sur sa peau. Il força alors la jeune femme devant lui à le regarder attentivement.

« _Je ne renoncerai pas à ma vengeance, Lisbon, pas même pour toi_, dit-il le plus honnêtement possible, osant la tutoyer sans même y réfléchir.

- _Et moi je ne capitulerai pas, Jane, justement pour toi_. » conclut-elle en déposant un bref et léger baiser sur les lèvres du mentaliste qui ne la repoussa pas malgré sa surprise.

Leur récente dispute, leur lutte physique, leurs deux corps si proches, leurs voix troublées, leurs regards hagards mais surtout la sensation que Jane éprouva lorsque la jeune femme l'embrassa eurent raison des dernières réticences du consultant qui, sans réserve aucune, fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de Lisbon et lui rendit un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit aussitôt. Ils y mirent toute la colère qui les avait animés ce soir là, toute l'amertume qu'ils éprouvaient à l'idée de devoir bientôt se faire tant de mal, tout le désir qu'ils ressentaient indéniablement l'un pour l'autre, toute la tension qui les pousserait de nouveau à se disputer et surtout, toute leur peur que cet échange fiévreux soit leur seul et ultime chance de se prouver combien ils s'aimaient, à leur façon. La fougue qu'ils laissèrent enfin se déverser pendant quelques secondes enflammées, fut canalisée tant bien que mal par le mur contre lequel leurs deux corps s'appuyaient.

Sans doute dans une autre vie, avec d'autres personnages moins troubles, avec une fin plus heureuse, cet homme et cette femme auraient passé une nuit d'amour enfiévrée sur le divan délabré du grenier du CBI, dissimulés sous la couverture marron trempée et dans une obscurité à peine troublée par les lumières de la ville qui transparaissaient derrière la baie vitrée. Mais il s'agissait de Patrick Jane et Térésa Lisbon, deux être trop abîmés par la vie pour profiter pleinement des bienfaits de l'amour. Aussi le destin de ces deux-là reprit-il son cours.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, conscients d'avoir cédé aux élans du cœur mais qu'à présent la dure réalité reprendrait ses droits.

Jane plongea de nouveau son regard dans les yeux droits et francs de Lisbon : il se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Sam Bosco juste avant de mourir : « _Lisbon vous aime, même si elle ne le sait pas encore. Le jour où elle le découvrira, elle se damnera pour vous !_ ». Cette phrase avait grandement étonné le mentaliste qui, ô grand jamais, n'aurait cru qu'un jour cela fût possible. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais dit la vérité à Lisbon quant aux dernières paroles de son ancien mentor, s'en sortant une fois encore par une pirouette que n'avait jamais été découverte. Mais ce soir, Jane devait reconnaître que Bosco connaissait bien mieux Térésa qu'il ne l'avait cru lui-même.

« _Tu sais que quand tu franchiras cette porte, tout redeviendra comme avant_, dit doucement Jane à la jeune femme qui ne parut pas surprise.

- _Je le sais, nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir_, acquiesça Lisbon. _Nous restons bons amis la plupart du temps mais aussi d'indéniables adversaires dans l'enquête sur John le Rouge_. _Ni toi ni moi ne reviendrons sur les limites fixées, jusqu'au moment fatidique qui donnera raison à l'un ou à l'autre_.

- _Tu penses sincèrement que ça peut marcher ainsi ?_

_- Il le faudra bien_, affirma la jeune femme en réajustant son chemiser, un peu malmené par le précédent échange. _Nous ne voulons ni toi ni moi quitter le CBI._

- _Et ni toi ni moi renoncer à notre partenariat_, confirma-t-il en refermant le premier bouton de Lisbon qui avait cédé.

- _Ni à notre amitié_, reprit-elle, sérieuse. _J'ai besoin de ton amitié dans ma vie_.

- _Moi aussi_. » conclut-il en prenant les mains de son équipière qui étant tellement plus que cela à présent.

L'aveu de Jane toucha la jeune femme qui savait qu'il ne le reconnaitrait pas facilement. Après un dernier regard, elle s'extirpa de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, entre Jane et la paroi, tout en lâchant progressivement la main de l'homme pour lequel elle risquerait tout. Celui-ci resta debout immobile tandis que la jeune femme récupérait son caban posé sur le divan. Elle prit alors la bouteille de téquila et la rangea dans le tiroir de la table, sorte de sanctuaire qui renfermait leur accord : cette bouteille ne ressortirait jamais…excepté le jour où Jane céderait à sa vengeance.

Puis Lisbon se dirigea vers la sortie du grenier tout en boutonnant son manteau un peu plus sec. Avant de partir, elle dit d'une voix douce.

« _A demain Jane, ne soyez pas en retard. _

_- Je serai à l'heure, comptez-sur moi_. » répondit-il calmement.

Le vouvoiement était revenu tout naturellement, signe que leur houleuse discussion ainsi que leur dérapage émotionnel resteraient à jamais confiner dans ce grenier, tel un écrin renfermant à la fois le pire des maux et le plus beau des sentiments.

Lisbon adressa alors un timide sourire à son consultant et sortit : le bruit de ses pas descendant les escaliers donnèrent le tournis à Jane qui dut s'appuyer un instant contre le mur. Il était tenté de courir après cette femme qu'il aimait indéniablement et de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un autre amer constat : l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lisbon ne suffisait pas à lui faire renoncer à sa vengeance…L'amour que Lisbon éprouvait pour Jane suffirait en revanche à la brunette à lutter jusqu'au bout pour le sauver.

Jane se retourna une dernière fois et s'appuya alors contre le mur qui fut le témoin de leur égarement : puis ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la couverture marron abandonnée parterre. Jane se baissa, ramassa le plaid encore humide et le huma doucement : à présent leurs deux odeurs se mêlaient, sorte d'union impossible. La bataille allait être rude…et à l'issue bien incertaine. Aux démons du passé s'ajoutaient à présents les obsessions et les tourments à venir.

**FIN**


End file.
